Warriors: Daring for Amusement
by Spotty1006
Summary: Truth or Dare warriors fanfic....Answer the serious questions!
1. The Crew and the Test

**Credit to icanhazlolcatsplz for the idea!**

After some thinking and reading, I decided to do a Truth or Dare fanficion for Warriors. Here's the crew: (Onekit and Spottedpaw: If you are authors, I do not claim to be you. Actually, I know for a fact Spottedpaw exists _)

Cinderpaw- main host and obviously evil. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Onekit- minor host and also obviously evil. Now what do you think of that?

Spottedpaw- subsitute main host and mostly good. May I take your hate, sir?

Bob- the builder of the studio. Bob, the builder! Can we fix it? Bob, the builder! No we can't!

Chip- mutant rabbit with an afro. The camera guy.

Happy Bunny- the happiest bunny- wait a minute! Happy Bunny, your annoying! Get out of here! (Not real crew member :P)

Four: The floor. It's name is floor.

Now, to dare Berrynose to see how it's done!

Cinderpaw and Onekit walked into the studio, followed by Chip, the camera guy. They walked across Four to get to the magical doorbell.

"Live in 3, 2, 1! Hello! Welcome back to Dare or Pair! This is an example episode, where we make up the dare! Today's contestant is Berrynose!" Cinderpaw began.

Cinderpaw pressed the magical doorbell, and Berrynose walked through the door.

"Wha? How'd I get here?" Berrynose asked. "I was hunting!"

"And now you aren't. Welcome to Dare or Pair! The official BAC Truth or Dare show!" Onekit replied enthusiastically.

"Did I win?" Berrynose asked.

"You won...a dare," Cinderpaw giggled.

"Today's test dare for you is to breakdance at the Gathering. Two Gatherings, actually. And inbetween. Inbetween in Firestar's den." Onekit informed him.

"No!" Berrynose cried out.

"The punishment is to spend the whole day with Hollypaw..." Onekit continued.

"I'll do the dare!" Berrynose told him quickly.

"Alright! Showtime!" Cinderpaw yowled. She snapped her fingers and the three cats were instantly transported to the Gathering. Cinderpaw and Onekit hid in the bushes, while Berrynose was in the middle of the Gathering place on the Island with a boombox.

"Let's get ready to RUUUUUUUUUUUUMBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE!" Berrynose cried out. He put a CD in and started breakdancing. The Cd was....Foo Fighters. The Colour and The Shape, to be exact. Berrynose had the whole CD on repeat, too.

"Great StarClan!" Crowfeather muttered. "This is torture. No one here likes Foo Fighters."

"I do!" Barkface told him.

"You don't count." Onestar told his medicine cat. "This is madness..."

"THIS IS...SPARTA!" Firestar yelled out.

"Thank StarClan, the Gathering is over," Blackstar grumbled.

"Not so fast!" Berrynose added while breakdancing. "This is a dare from Dare or Pair! I must breakdance the whole time inbetween Gatherings in Firestar's den, then the next Gathering too!"

"GREAT STARCLAN!" Spiderleg grumbled. "I'm glad I'm not Firestar."

The Clans went home. Berrynose was magically transported to Firestar's den, as well as the Colour and the Shape and the boom box.

"This bom box rocks!" Berrynose yowled.

"DID SOMEBODY SAY BOOM?" Firestar yelled as he came in. He lit up a stick of dynamite, threw it at Berrynose, and ran for cover. Berrynose kept breakdancing. The dynamite exploded.

The results: Berrynose, the boom box, and the Colour and the Shape died. Spottedleaf had minor injuries, and a horse from the horse farm died from a stroke.

**The End**


	2. Hola!

**DARE!**

Spottedpaw looked at her watch. "We're ready. 3, 2, 1, Hi! Welcome to Dare or Pair, also known as TOP, the official BAC Truth or Dair show! Today I'm hosting with Cinderpaw as my deputy host. Or whatever. Today, we have plenty of dairs.  
"First is from Silverpelt-Hawksky! The Dare is for....Cinderpaw!"

"I'll eat it! I'll eat it!" Cinderpaw muttered.

"Your Dare is not to be evil for one whole episode. Otherwise....I'll send you to see Swiftpaw."

"I'll take the Dare," Cinderpaw mewed politely. "May I take your hat, sir?"

"Anyway, we've got two for Firestar," Spottedpaw mewed. She rang the magic doorbell and Firestar came in.

"Wha?" Firestar muttered.

"Let me clean up after you," Cinderpaw mewed. She grabbed a broom and started sweeping up after him. Firestar looked like he just swallowed mouse bile.

"Welcome to Dare or Pair, Firestar! You have two dares. The first and more fun is from xBlaze of FuryX. You must jump into a huge pool filled to the top with chocolate pudding and if you don't, Tigerstar get's to slice you in half with a lightsaber." Spottedpaw mewed.

"****!" Firestar hissed.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Spottedpaw mewed. "I COULDN'T HERE YOU! WE HAVE A NO SWEARING POLICY!"

"I said I'll take the Dare," Firestar yowled.

Firestar took a running start. Spottedpaw pressed the magic doorbell and the biggest pool in the world appeared, filled to the very top with what else but chocolate pudding? Firestar landed it in and began eating it. Spottedpaw pressed the magic doorbell and the pudding turned into fox bile.

"EW!" Firestar hissed.

"Would you like some yarrow, sir?" Cinderpaw asked politely.

"No!" Firestar mewed. "I would like..."

"Hold that thought." Spottedpaw laughed. "Your other dare is from icanhazlolcatsplz. You can't blow up anything for an entire moon."

Firestar started crying. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Correction, this one is just as fun!" Spottedpaw laughed evilly.

"Can we please teleport to the next moon to see how Firestar is?" Cinderpaw asked nicely.

"Yup!" Spottedpaw replied. She pressed down the magic doorbell.

The next moon, ThunderClan camp, Firestar's den-no wait, the ELDERS' DEN???...

"How do you feel?" Mousefur was asking. She was dressed up like a psychologist.

"It feels like forever since I blew up something, Dr. Mousefur," Firestar whimpered.

Spottedpaw laughed evilly. "I didn't see that one coming!" she laughed. She teleported herself and Cinderpaw back to the Dare room. Then she pressed the magic doorbell. Jayfeather walked through the door. (For all purposes, he is now Jaypaw.)

Jaypaw blinked. "I don't think we're in ThunderClan anymore, Hollyleaf...wait...HOLLYLEAF'S NOT HERE! WHERE'S MY YARROW?"

"Calm down, Hollyleaf's dead." Spottedpaw flicked her tail at Jaypaw. "This is Dare or Pair. You have a dare from SnowsongIsAJaypawFan."

"Oh, no..." Jaypaw gasped. "At least I have a fan..."

"MAKE THAT TWO!" Cinderpaw yowled politely. And quitely. Don't forget it.

"Your dare is to 'be nice, polite, and friendly to everyone,'" Spottedpaw mewed.

"What if I refuse?" Jaypaw hissed.

"Yellowfang will..." Spottedpaw paused, knowing she didn't have to continue.

"All right! I'll do it!" Jaypaw mewed.

Two seconds later, ThunderClan camp, clearing....

Jaypaw collected two mice and took them into the elders' den.

"Thank you, Jaypaw," Longtail mewed.

"I want a vole," Dr. Mousefur growled.

"I'll be right back!" Jaypaw meowed hastily. He grabbed Dr. Mousefur's mouse and took it to the freshkill pile, where he exchanged it with a vole. He ran back into the elder's den.

"Here you go, Dr. Mousefur," he mewed happily.

"....Thanks?" Mousefur looked at Jaypaw weirdly.

"You're welcome!" Jaypaw bowed his head to the elders and went to his nest to get some sleep.

Meanwhile, Firestar and Brambleclaw were discussing Jaypaw in the nursery.

"I'm worried about him," Brambleclaw whispered. "Why is he so nice suddenly?"

Firestar twitched his tail. "Surely we should be happy, not worried."

"But it's not like him!" Brambleclaw protested. "Maybe it's..."

"Dare or Pair," Firestar mewed grimly.

Back in the Dare room.....

Spottedpaw laughed evilly. "That was great! Cinderpaw, hit the doorbell."

"Yes, Spottedpaw." Cinderpaw walked over to the magic doorbell and hit it gently. Spiderleg came in with a pound of moss on his back.

"You look horrid. Let me clean that up," Cinderpaw mewed. Cinderpaw grabbed a dust cloth and dusted the moss off of Spiderleg. Then she sprayed windex on his fur to make it look shiny.

"Thanks," Spiderleg meowed cautiously.

"Welcome to TOP!" Spottedpaw grinned. "You have a dare from xBlaze of Furyx! You're dare is to jump into the lava of the volcanic planet of Mustafar, or Ashfur gets to throw you into it."

"Ashfur shall throw me. I can't do it alone," Spiderleg squeaked like a kit.

"All right, I'll get him," Spottedpaw mewed. She slammed down on the magic doorbell and Ashfur walked into the Dare room.

"Oh no, I got warned by Berrynose," Ashfur mewed. "Hi, Spiderleg,"

"Welcome!" Cinderpaw mewed sweetly. "Many Dares have been done, including myself being polite for a whole episode. You get to throw Spiderleg into Mustafar!"

"YEAH!" Ashfur yowled, pleased that the dare wasn't for him. He ran outside, picked up Spiderleg, and threw him into Mustafar.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Spiderleg yelled until he burned into a crisp.

"That was one of my favorites so far!" Spottedpaw mewed. "Though I like the Dr. Mousefur thing, which just popped into my mind. Now for our last dare." Spottedpaw hit the magic doorbell for the last time this episode, hopefully, and Graystripe entered.

"Wow...." Graystripe whispered. His fur turned green when he teleported. "My fur is green!"

"You have a dare from Moonstream-Warrior!" Spottedpaw mewed. "You must wear a ballet outfit for a moon or have kits with Sandstorm."

"Right, where's my ballet outfit..." Graystripe murmured. He pulled out a shiny pink ballet outfit from his closet, which is magically inside one of his paws. Cinderpaw threw up. Graystripe put it on....

ThunderClan camp, one moon later....

"I'm a little teapot, short and stout! Here is my handle, here is my spout! When I get all steamed up, here me shout: 'Tip...me over and pour me out!"' Graystripe sang as he danced like a ballerina.

Dare room..............

"This episode, which has over 1,000 words, a new record for me, has been fun!" Cinderpaw mewed. "Thank you, review, and join us next time on TOP, Dare or Pair, The Official BAC Truth or Dare show."

Epilouge:

"Hey! Sing me a song! A song about a disco! Burning down! Dancing, the night away! Hey, tonight is the night! 'Cause I said hey!" Cinderpaw sang. "WHO ARE YOU!??!?

LOLOL


	3. Everyone loves, er, hates Hollyleaf

**Thanks for the dares!**

Cinderpaw stared at a mirror. "3, 2, 1, Welcome to Dare or Pair! Today, I'm the main host with Onekit as my lower host."

"Howdy," Onekit mewed.

"Read out first dare, Onekit," Cinderpaw yowled. She looked away from the mirror and handed Onekit a piece of paper.

Onekit looked at the paper. Our first dare is from Silverpelt-Hawksky." Onekit pressed down on the magic doorbell and Blackstar entered the dare room.

"Oh, boy!" Blackstar celebrated being chosen.

"You're dare, Blackstar, is to color your fur pink with Sharpies markers and call yourself Pinkstar," Onekit told him.

"Give me the markers!" Blackstar yowled. He grabbed a mirror and colored his fur pink.

Next Gathering...

"Yo!" 'Pinkstar' told everyone loudly. "I am Pinkstar, leader of ShadowClan!!!!!"

Dr. Mousefur looked at 'Pinkstar'. "I'm scarred for life..." she muttered.

Cinderpaw exchanged glances with Onekit. "I can't believe he did that without hearing the punishment..."

"There was no punishment," Onekit whispered.

Onekit and Cinderpaw teleported to the dare room.

"Our next dare is from Swiftpaw of WindClan," Cinderpaw mewed. "Enter Hollyleaf."

Hollyleaf came in the dare room without the magic doorbell being pressed.

"How'd you get here?" Onekit mewed.

"Jayfeather told me," Hollyleaf shrugged. "I knew I had three dares, anyway. After all, I am dead."

Cinderpaw flicked her ears and Hollyleaf was alive. "That was part of your second dare. Anyway, your first dare is to '"the warrior code sucks" whenever someone talks to her. The punishment is to say "I love you, Mummy" to Leafpool.'"

Hollyleaf sighed. "I'll take the dare."

ThunderClan camp, 49 times after Hollyleaf said 'the warrior code sucks'...

Dr. Mousefur and her assitant, Professor Longtail, walked up to Hollyleaf.

"Hello, Hollyleaf," Professor Longtail mewed.

"THE. WARRIOR. CODE. SUCKS!!!!" Hollyleaf yowled. "Head, shoulders knees and toes, knees and toes. Head, shoulders knees and toes, knees and toes oes oes oes. Eyes, and ears, and mou outh a and nose. Head, shoulders knees and toes, knees and toes!"

"This dare isn't doing her any good," Dr. Mousefur whispered to Professor Longtail.

Cinderpaw pressed stop on her video recorder and went back to just before Hollyleaf's dare began, wiping everyone but Cinderpaw's and Onekit's memories.

"What's so funny?" Hollyleaf asked Onekit and Hollyleaf, who were rolling on the floor laughing really really hard.

Cinderpaw showed her the video.

"That's embarrassing," Hollyleaf whispered, her fur white from shock.

"Second dare!" Onekit yowled. "Jayspirit dares you to break the warrior code 500 times or lose your sight, and existing doesn't count for the dare."

"Dare," Hollyleaf murmured.

ShadowClan camp, 500 times after Hollyleaf broke the warrior code.

"I'm going to kill you," Blackstar growled. "You broke into my camp, took 250 mates from other Clans, gave birth to 200 half-clan kits, and ate while hunting 50 times."

Hollyleaf sighed. "I'm supposed to be dead anyway,"

Blackstar killed Hollyleaf.

Cinderpaw stared at Blackstar. "That was harsh. She still had one more dare."

"I can still do it." Hollyleaf flicked her tail. "Right?"

Cinderpaw flicked her ears. Hollyleaf came back to life. "Yup. You have to break the warrior code again or tell Leafpool "I love you mom,"."

ThunderClan camp, medicine cats den, 3 minutes later. (Wow, Hollyleaf can run fast! Oh, wait, we teleported her."

Hollyleaf walked up to Leafpool. "Leafpool?"

"Go ahead," Leafpool nodded without looking up.

"I love you, mom," Hollyleaf mewed.

"Worst punishment ever," Leafpool told Cinderpaw.

Cinderpaw shrugged. "Techincally, she still did the dare. She lied to you."

Leafpool just blinked.

Cinderpaw teleported back to the dare room.

"That's the end for today!" Onekit yowled. "Bye!"

**Everyone hates Hollyleaf! Wow!**


	4. WHAT IN THE NAME OF STARCLAN?

**Woohoo!**

**Here's to you, New York FFA!**

**~A New York FFA member~

* * *

**"2, 1, Hello, welcome to Dare or Pair! I am your sole host, Spottedpaw!" Spottedpaw began. Suddenly her cell phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello, this is Spottedpaw," Spottedpaw mewed. "What? What do you mean I'm not qualified to do this by myself? Fine, I'll bring in an assistant." Spottedpaw pressed the magic doorbell. Ravenpaw appeared, sleeping. "There, I have an assistant. Bye!" Spottedpaw hung up.

"Welcome to Dare or Pair! I am Spottedpaw, semi assisted today by Ravenpaw, the loner from the barn who no one remembers anymore!" Spottedpaw continued. "Cinderpaw called in sick from allergies, and Onekit is on his death bed, so I am your host. Today's first dare is for...Ashfur and Squirrelflight! Oh, and Cinderpaw!" Spottedpaw hit the magic doorbell.

Ashfur, Squirrelflight, and Cinderpaw walked in.

"What moo oo ant?" Cinderpaw asked.

"Ashfur, you have a dare! You must tell Squirrelflight you hate her or..." Spottedpaw whispered the punishment in Ashfur's ear.

Ashfur's eyes grew wide. "Squirrelflight, I hate you."

"I'm glad that's settled." Squirrelflight rolled her eyes. "Let's go."

The three cats left the dare room.

"That was weird." Spottedpaw shrugged. "Anyway, next dare!"

Brambleclaw, Hollyleaf, Leafpool, and Squirrelflight walked in.

"Hello, welcome to the dare room, dead and alive cats!" Spottedpaw grinned. "Brambleclaw, you have to eat Hollyleaf or have kits with Leafpool in front of Squirrelflight!"

Brambleclaw rolled his eyes. "Guess,"

"Hollyleaf is now alive," a magical speaker from nowhere spoke.

"When'd that get installed?" Spottedpaw asked.

Brambleclaw ate Hollyleaf.

"Hollyleaf has been eaten. Replay requested?" the speaker asked.

Spottedpaw ate the speaker.

"Replay de.................................nied........................................" the speaker died.

Spottedpaw pressed the magic doorbell. Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, and Leafpool left and who walked in?

Answer: It was Firestar.

**(Jayspirit, you rock. I HATE FIRESTAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**

Firestar looked around. "Not again.........Dr. Mousefur?"

Professor Longtail walked in. "What do you request, o leader?"

"I don't know," Firestar mewed.

"You are mentally unstable," Professor Longtail replied as Spottedpaw made him disappear.

"Anyway, Jayspirit, who is officially awesome, has a dare for you Firestar," Spottedpaw purred happily now that Professor Longtail was gone. "You have to call a Clan meeting and announce that you hate Spottedleaf and Sandstorm or go into ShadowClan and commit suicide until they take all your lives away or something. Which means you get to die 5 times!"

Firestar grumbled and chose.

ShadowClan camp, 3 days later...............

Firestar yowled, "I hate Spottedleaf and Sandstorm!"

"What in the name of StarClan?" Blackstar grumbled. Obviously, he did not yet know about Dare or Pair.

"Who's ready to RUUUUUUUUUMBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE????????????" Firestar yowled. Then he killed himself once.

Flamepaw looked weirdly at him. "Who's this green-colored stranger?"

"Don't you remember me telling you that Firestar covered his pelt in moss?" Tawnypelt asked.

Firestar killed himself again.

"Enough!" Ivytail growled. Ivytail, Russetfur, Tigerpaw, and Ceaderheart all jumped on Firestar and killed him until he was forever dead.

Blackstar purred happily. "Party! Let's invite Cinderpaw!"

Who attended the party: Blackstar, Dr. Mousefur, and Jayfeather.

Dare room..................

Spottedpaw purred. "How entertaining."

Ashfur and Brambleclaw walked in.

"This location is secret and I did not call you in yet. If you tell anyone this is in the Abandoned Twoleg nest, I will eat all who know," a recorded voice of Cinderpaw spoke.

"We were hunting!" Ashfur gasped.

"Welcome to Dare or Pair," Ravenpaw mewed in his sleep.

"How'd you get here?" Brambleclaw asked.

"Ashfur, you're dare is to go emo or tell Brambleclaw he is the best deputy ever...." Ravenpaw continued in his sleep. Then he began to snore.

"Brambleclaw, you are te bestest best deputy ever! Want to catch a movie?" Ashfur mewed.

"Uh...................sure," Brambleclaw whispered. "Spottedpaw, I'm scared for life."

After watching Dragonball Evolution...................................................

"Do you like waffles?" Ashfur asked.

"Yeah we like waffles, do you like pancakes, yeah we like pancakes, do you like french toast, yeah we like french toast, doo do doo, can't wait to get a mouthful," Brambleclaw replied.

"WAFFLES!" Leafpool grinned.

"When'd you get here?" Brambleclaw asked her.

"Don't you remember? I was going to watch it with Crowfeather, but he flew into this rampage about how he only has one mate and one kit, so I watched it by myself," Leafpool grinned. Then she ate death berries and died.

"Ok, now we have to fit everyone in here...." Spottedpaw murmured. She decided to take the magical doorbell and go to the island.

Everyone from ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan appeared, as well as Sol and Cinderpaw.

Sol jumped on a branch. "We are all joined together!"

Every cat except for Cinderpaw cheered. Spottedpaw left to go to the dare room, and Ravenpaw was still in the dare room.

Sol looked at Cinderpaw. "I note that you are not cheering."

"Cheer," Cinderpaw mewed. "Noun. 1.a shout of encouragement, approval, congratulation, etc. 2. a set or traditional form of shout used by spectators to encourage or show enthusiasm for an athletic team, contestant, etc. 3.-"

"We get it already!" Blackstar growled.

"Anyway, I am cheering. I am cheering silently. I am cheering silently for the next event to happen."

"What is that?" Onestar asked.

Cinderpaw didn't reply. She killed everyone except for Onestar.

"Now you know. It's a dare. You all join Sol and I kill you all," Cinderpaw replied finally. "Thank you AquaTH."

Cinderpaw killed Onestar.

"Cheering," she whispered. "Adjective. Providing freedom from worry."

Dare room..........................................................

Spottedpaw brought everyone back to life. "Now, Hollyleaf, Spiderleg, and Ashfur,"

All three cats entered when the magical doorbell was pressed.

"Hollyleaf and Spiderleg have to go on a date, then Ashfur kills both of you with a lightsaber."

Hollyleaf stared at Spiderleg. Both cats vommitted.

"FOUR! NOOOOOOOOOO, HOW COULD YOU?" the speaker in Spottedpaw's belly spoke.

ThunderClan, old Twoleg den, 5 days later.....................

Hollyleaf stared at Spiderleg. "Let the dare date begin."

Both cats stared at each other until Spiderleg blinks.

"I HAVE FOUND YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Ashfur ran inside. He had a lightsaber. He slashed them both in half. Then he ran into the forest and found Hollyleaf. Then he slashed her in half.

"Great, you killed me twice. Thank goodness for cloning." Hollyleaf spoke from behind Ashfur. Suddenly, Ashfur was surronded by Hollyleaf clones.

"Let's stop this before it gets out of hand." Spottedpaw flicked her tail.

Meanwhile, in Cinderpaw's den................................

Firestar walked in. "Hey."

"DON'T GET ANY CLOSER!" Cinderpaw yowled while he was at the entrance.

"Why?" Firestar asked.

"I have whitecough," Cinderpaw told him. Then she flicked her ears and teleported into ShadowClan's camp.

Dare room....................................

"Man, why'd we have to have a possibility of what happens in the future right now?" Spottedpaw growled. "Anyway, one last dare."

Suddenly, Spottedpaw got another call on her cell phone.

"Hello?" Spottedpaw asked.

"Hello, this is Spiderleg. If you are calling the prank call phone service, press 5. Otherwise, please leave a message after the beep. _BEEP!!!_"

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF LOUDBELLY'S LOUD BELLY?" Spottedpaw yowled. Then she hung up. She pressed down the magical doorbell. **(This is Just Blitz's Dare Number 1)**

Ferncloud, Brambleclaw, and Dustpelt entered.

"I choose the punishment," Brambleclaw growled.

"How'd you know all this?" Spottedpaw gasped.

"I read the reviews," Brambleclaw growled.

"Wow. Anyway, thanks for saving everything I was about to be said. It would have taken a moon."

ThunderClan camp, 1 day later..................................

Brambleclaw ran into Firestar's den and grabbed all but one stick of Firestar's cleverly hidden dynamite. Then he lit it all and ate it. As it was in his mouth, it exploded.

"He'll live," Leafpool told Firestar. "He has a big mouth and is very annoyed at half of StarClan. Those are the reasons why."

Firestar narrowed his eyes. "Brambleclaw, you've made me have to buy more dynamite. Also, you forgot one." He lit the stick of dynamite Brambleclaw forgot and put it in his mouth. Firestar and Leafpool ran away.

BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"I can't believe he forgot the dynamite that was glued to the invisible can of bug spray," Firestar commented.

Leafpool shook her head sadly and suddenly disappeared.

Dare room.......................

"How'd I get here?" Leafpool asked.

"Just Blitz had another dare. This one is for you. You have to eat nightshade and deathberries or kill Crowfeather." Spottedpaw purred.

"Kill myself, kill Crowfeather, let's look at the reasons." Leafpool mumured to herself.

"WHY MUST SHE DO THIS??????" Spottedpaw hissed.

"Kill myself because A: I am very unsure of myself. B: I broke the warrior code C: I broke the medicine cat code D: My kits hate me E: Hollyleaf tried to kill me F: Hollyleaf killed herself. Kill Crowfeather because A: He bad-mouthed me at a Gathering B: He's crazy. I choose the dare." Leafpool continued.

"Thank StarClan it's over," Spottedpaw mewed.

Leafpool's den..........................................

Leafpool grabbed the leaf in the secret compartment in the secret compartment in the wall next to her nest. She ate everything in the leaf, leaf and all.

What was in the leaf: yarrow, deathberries, nightshade, coltsfoot, and holly berries.

When Leafpool died: give or take, about 5 minutes later.

"Ha! She killed herself again!" the speaker in Spottedpaw's belly spoke.

"Speak again and I'll do a different idea in the second chapter of the new story," Spottedpaw mewed.

"Hi," the speaker in Spottedpaw's belly purred.

"That's it! The second chapter is no longer Cinderpaw finding Graystripe! Instead, it is "Origin of the Two Cat."" Spottedpaw yowled. Then she turned off the camera.

Epilouge:

StarClan:

"I can't believe she changed Cinderpaw's plans, just like that!" Leafpool mewed.

"I knew it all along," Brambleclaw told her.

"You know, I just realized, Ashfur killed all but one of the Hollyleaf clones, and that was the real Hollyleaf," Spiderleg hissed.

"WAIT! WHEN'D I DIE? HOW'D I DIE?" Goldenflower yowled.

"SILENCE!" Bluestar growled.

"Patience, the neweset editions are always the most talkative," Wind mewed.

"That's easy for you to say! You've been dead a long time!" Bluestar retorted.

"I know! So much for being a vampire," Wind mewed wistfully.

"Twilight addict," Bluestar mumbled.


	5. Goodbye, Onekit

**I feel like an idiot. I _just_ figured out how to get my Manaphy Egg.**

**Spottedpaw13 smacked herself in the head, wondering how she could be so stupid.**

**Anyway, I've created a forum. I did change my user name, but the Cast List still stands. **

**Note: Ravenpaw is allowed to help with the show as an assitant now.

* * *

**Cinderpaw stared into the camera. "3, 2, 1, Hello! Welcome to TOP! Today, I'm alone, since Onekit is almost dead, and no one else felt like helping out. Maybe they're visiting Onekit. Anyway, Everything is back to normal except for Hollyleaf is running around, still alive. Leafpool can fix that. Time to start our first dare."

Cinderpaw pressed the magic doorbell. Suddenly, every cat except for Spottedpaw, Onekit, Ravenpaw, and Four were on the Gathering Island.

"Now what?" Leopardstar asked, clearly annoyed that they were magically transported here for the third time.

"Dare," Cinderpaw mewed. "Actually, I'm turning a statement into a Dare. Leafpool, you have to kill every cat here. Twice."

"Even Sol?" Leafpool looked astonished.

"Here's here, and he was pointed out in the post," Cinderpaw shrugged.

Leafpool grinned. "Yeah! I'm a rouge now, anyway, so you can't punish me!" Leafpool proceeded to kill every cat there except for Cinderpaw, who hid on a cloud.

Cinderpaw flicked her tail, using her leftover Author powers Spottedpaw let her have, and every cat was alive again.

Wind looked around. "We're...alive?"

Cinderpaw groaned and flicked her tail again. Every cat except for Cinderpaw, Leafpool, and all the cats Leafpool killed were dead again. Leafpool blinked and killed every cat except for Hollyleaf.

"HA! I KILL YOU!" Hollyleaf yowled. Then she took out Ashfur's lightsaber from a bush and cut Leafpool in half. Cinderpaw shook her head sadly and put everything back to normal from before Leafpool almost killed everyone twice.

"Alrighty, to our real first dare. Thank you SnowsongIsAJaypawFan for that statement that helped start this episode/chapter. Anyway, first dare," Cinderpaw spoke. Then she pressed the MAGICAL DOORBELL OF DOOM and Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf walked in.

"MICE ARE TAKING OVER THE WORLD!" Hollyleaf yowled.

"Stop being Firestar from The Path of Dreams," Cinderpaw growled.

"No, seriously," Jayfeather told Cinderpaw. "Look."

Cinderpaw took a peek out of the door of the dare room AKA the old Twoleg Nest on ThunderClan's territory. She expanded her sight to the stone hollow, and gasped. A bunch of mice with swords had ThunderClan trapped in the elders den.

"I will save you!" Leafpool the rouge shouted. Swining from a vine that was taped to, I mean hanging from, a tree, Leafpool swooped down into the ThunderClan hollow with a laser bazooka. The mice stared with consternation at Leafpool, obviously not knowing what she was holding. Suddenly, Leafpool pulled the trigger, and all the mice died.

"Thank you," Brambleclaw mewed.

Leafpool shrugged. "I couldn't let my sister die, could I?" Then she left the stone hollow.

"I'm going to miss her...again," Sandstorm mewed.

"Bananas," Firestar agreed.

Cinderpaw stopped staring at the hollow and put her sight back to normal. "That was really disturbing. Firestar needs to see Dr. Mousefur...again. Anyway, Lionblaze, you have a dare from Just Blitz. You must either kill yourself or kill Hollyleaf and Jayfeather on the night of a Gathering."

Lionblaze looked at the moon through the roof of the dare room. "I'll take the dare," he mewed determinedly.

Night of the Full Moon, ThunderClan territory....

Lionblaze walked towards the lake, Brambleclaw following him.

"Where are we going?" Brambleclaw asked.

Lionblaze didn't reply. He just stared at the lake.

"I know who killed Ashfur," Lionblaze suddenly growled.

"Who?" Brambleclaw looked at him with surprise.

"Someone who shouldn't be living..." Lionblaze replied. Then he stood up and walked towards the water.

**(Ha! He never sat down! LOL)**

"What are you doing?" Brambleclaw asked.

Lionblaze didn't reply. He just kept walking. By now he was in the water. He continued walking.

"Stop!" Brambleclaw commanded as the water began tugging at Lionblaze's belly fur.

Lionblaze stopped. "I can't," he told Brambleclaw. Then he kept going until the water went over his head.

**Spottedpaw13 says instead of reading Lionblaze's death, read a commercial instead.

* * *

**"Did the cat you love pick a different mate? Do you want to get revenge? Then welcome to....Ashfur's Weapon Shop! We have lightsabers, cannons, laser bazookas, and more! Let's here from one of our loyal customers," Ashfur spoke.

"You know, Ashfur's Weapon Shop has helped me out in so many ways. It helped me save ThunderCla-" Leafpool mewed.

"Anyway, please come to Ashfur's Weapon Shop!" Ashfur yowled. Then he turned to Leafpool. "You read the review wrong."

"I'm on of your loyal customers. I can say what I want. If you don't like that, I'll shop at Hawkfrost's Laser Weapon Shop instead!" Leafpool told him.

**Anyway, back to the dare room.

* * *

**Cinderpaw pressed the magical doorbell. Hollyleaf and Lionblaze switched places so that Hollyleaf was 'dead' again and Lionblaze was alive.

"Get! GET!" Cinderpaw screeched. Lionblaze and Jayfeather fled.

"Anyway, next dare. This one is from.....Aqua......TH......" Cinderpaw trailed off. Looking at the index card more carefully, she read the whole thing and sighed. She was going to have to do the Punishment.

Marsh at RiverClan's territory, Day of the New Moon....................................

"Thanks for transporting us here instead of the island," Blackstar mewed. "Now what?"

Cinderpaw sighed. "I'm going to have to kill all of you."

"WHAT?" Onestar yowled. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!!"

Cinderpaw nodded. "Actually I can," she whispered. Then she took out a Laser Apple from Hawkfrost's Laser Weapon Shop and teleported to a cloud. Then she threw the apple down at the cats.

Leopardstar looked up. "Laser Apple," she confirmed. "Flee, or stand your ground."

"STAND YOUR GROUND! STAND YOUR GROUND!" Blacstar commanded.

"FLEE!" Leafpool screeched. Being the only rouge there, she fled.

But they were all too late. Before Leafpool was safe from the Laser Apple, it hit the ground. They all died. The End.

Not really. There's more dares.

Cinderpaw teleported into the dare room and brought all the cats the Laser Apple killed back to life. Even the joy of killing cats couldn't take away the grief from Onekit's death. There was no way Cinderpaw could bring him back. He was gone...forever.

Cinderpaw shook her head. "Anyway, the next dare is from Spottedpath." She pressed the magical doorbell and Firestar and Tigerstar came in.

"Firestar, yor dare is to not blow anything up for 12 moons or be tortured by Tigerstar for 1 moon." Cinderpaw giggled.

**(Woot! I sent an email to Sonic Grams! sorry....random moment)**

Firestar looked around. "I'll be tortured by Tigerstar," he replied with a scared look on his face.

**1 day later, Firestar's dream....**

"Greetings Firestar!" Tigerstar grinned.

Firestar stared at him. "So, what're you going to do now?"

Tigerstar giggled. "You're going to watch....Chowder!

**(I do not own Chowder, Cartoon Network, or anything to do with the TV.)**

Firestar gasped. "No! The torture!"

Tigerstar laughed evilly, which is better than Cinderpaw's evil laugh, and pulled Firestar in front of a TV set. Making sure Firestar was unable to move, Tigerstar put the TV on Chowder.

Firestar gasped. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**(Note: THIS IS TAKING FOREVER!!!!!!I've been working on this for like two weeks now.)**

Tigerstar laughed. "It gets worse. Now you much watch....CODE GEASS!"

Firestar stared in horror as Tigerstar changed it to Code Geass. "But this show is so confusing. I can't understand it at all."

Tigerstar suddenly fainted.

Firestar continued staring at the TV screen. Cinderpaw and Spottedpaw appeared on it.

"Hello, this is a message from the future. Prepare yourself for the arrivals of Spottedfur and Cinder," Spottedpaw mewed. Then they vanished.

Dare Twoleg Nest...

Cinderpaw stared. And stared. And stared. And stared some more before taking it all in.

"Wow, that was insane. I can't believe you spoiled Dark Secrets and Mysteries Revealed like that, Spottedpaw! How could you!"

Please standby. We are having some Techincal Issues, AKA Cinderpaw screaming at Spottedpaw for 10 hours. Here, watch this commercial.

Yeah, the commercial is done. Did you like it? Now back to the show.

Cinderpaw blinked. "Next dare. Hawkfrost!"

Hawkfrost blinked. "Yes?"

Cinderpaw jumped. "YOU HAVE A DARE! BUT FIRST I EAT YOU FOR COMING IN HERE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!"

Technical Issues...Again....Back to the show.

Cinderpaw sighed. "Anyway, Spottedpath dares you to be kind to all the cats in ThunderClan, or get eaten by a pack of dogs. I'll choose for you."

Hawkfrost blinked. "W-what? No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Cinderpaw set everything in place, then pulled out her Nintendo DS and tried to get through Mt. Blaze in Pokemon Myster Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team.

ThunderClan......wait no...............GATHERING?????:

Hawkfrost groaned. "Oh great. This gets to happen in front of _all_ the Clans. Oh well. HEY THUNDERCLAN!"

"WHAT?" Whitestorm shouted.

"Aren't you dead?" Loudbelly asked.

"So are you!" Whitestorm retorted.

Cinderpaw teleported them away.

"Yes?" Rainwhisker asked.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Cinderpaw screeched. "All cats who should be dead, SHOO! NOW!"

Spottedleaf, Shadow, Crookedstar, and Mudclaw all grumbled and left.

"Now you may begin," Cinderpaw grinned.

Hawkfrost sighed. "GROUP HUG! THUNDERCLAN AND I ONLY!"

ThunderClan and Hawkfrost group hugged. Jayfeather didn't because he was too crazy too.

"YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!" Hawkfrost told them as a pack of dogs ate him.

Dare room:

Cinderpaw barked. And again.

"Ha! I control their minds! Now, one more dare from xBlaze of Furyx!"

Firestar, Sandstorm, Spottedleaf, and Tigerstar all teleported into the Dare Room.

Ravenpaw gasped. "HIIIIIIII!"

"GO AWAY!" Cinderpaw teleported him away. "Spottedleaf, Firestar, Sandstorm, and Tigerstar. Welcome to the Dare Room. The Dare is for Firestar and to go on a date with Spottedleaf watching. If Spottedleaf does anything, Tigerstar gets to kill her with Force lightening."

Spottedleaf narrowed her eyes. "So this is torturing ME!"

Cinderpaw shrugged. "That's what you get for being a Twilight fan. ARG! I just spoiled part of Pictochat!!!!!!"

Firestar stared at Cinderpaw. "Any day now..." he muttered, really hating Cinderpaw for once at the moment- Oops! Spoiling Pictochat again!

Cinderpaw teleported them to.....THE PATH OF DREAMS!

Well, the way it was before it became evil and tried to capture Hollyleaf- spoiling Path of Dreams.

Spottedleaf watched Firestar and Sandstorm have an awkward staring contest until they watched random Youtube videos.

"NO! WATCH TWILIGHT STUFF!" Spottedleaf shrieked.

Tigerstar laughed evilly and destroyed Tigerstar using the Force and his Force lightning, which was dark brown.

And now too...........THE MOONSTONE!

"Whoever would have thought the Moonstone and Highstones are still standing? Anyway, see you next time!" Cinderpaw giggled evilly.

* * *

EPILOUGE:

**Hello, this is Spottedpaw 13. I know, I haven't updated 3 of my stories in forever. I will update the diary next, and maybe work on Resurrection. However, Path of Dreams probably won't get updated until around June 19th. I'm sorry, but I'm doing what I can.**

**~Spottedpaw13, 6-6-09~  
**


	6. Everyone hates me!

**Ha! I've decided to start the next chapter already!**

**~Spottedpaw13~

* * *

**"Welcome to Dare or Pair!" Spottedpaw started. "Today, I am your host, with Ravenpaw as my assistant. Before we begin, I would like to tell you that the "Secret Story" is up. Anyway, onto our first dare!"

Spottedpaw pressed the magic doorbell, and Nightcloud, Leafpool, and Breezepelt.

"Our first dare is from Icestream! Nightcloud, you must either spend the entire day with Leafpool and listen to Leafpool babble about how much she believes Crowfeather should have gone to her the whole day with no complaints, or you must kill Breezeplt. Your choice." Ravenpaw mewed.

"Great StarClan! He's helping me out!" Spottedpaw murmured.

Nightcloud ignored Spottedpaw. "I'll pick number 3."

Spottedpaw, who had witnessed too many people pick choice number 3, countered. "Choice number 3 isn't a choice this episode."

"Then I'll choose number one," Nightcloud decided.

Weird Fox Hole thing in WindClan territory...

Nightcloud rolled her eyes as Leafpool babbled.

"Crowfeather definately should have stayed with me. I mean, come on, now he hates me. At least he acts like it. Deep down, I know he likes me, but still, he doesn't need to act like he does, I really miss him. Maybe we'll see each other at the next Gathering."

"You aren't going to the next Gathering," Nightcloud corrected Leafpool. "No rouges, loners, cat-speaking badgers, foxes, dogs, horses, Twolegs, mice, daffodils, or kittypets allowed, remember?"

"You're right, I'm not going, so I'll talk to him sometime when he's hunting alone. You should tell him that I miss him, will you tell him that I miss him?" Leafpool babbled.

"_Sure_," Nightcloud responded sarcastically.

Dare Room...

"I have finally found a use for the underlining thing!" Spottedpaw mewed triumphantly. "Now, the next three dares are from Spottedpath. Now, Firestar and Onestar! Woohoo!"

Firestar and Onestar appeared as a result of the magical doorbell being pushed.

"番号2誰！彼のために死んでいるファイヤースターまで、 Onestar殺さなければならない、とOnestarを爆破することはできませんかdeathberries死ぬまで食べて、" Spottedpaw told them.

"What?" Onestar asked. "All I could understand was my name and the word deathberries...."

"I am the official Japanese to English translator of Dare or Pair," Ravenpaw told him. "'Dare number 2! Firestar, you must kill Onestar until he is dead for good, and you can't blow Onestar up or you have to eat deathberries until you die,'"

"Really?" Firestar asked.

"Si," Spottedpaw told him.

Highstones, where the Moonstone is...

"So, now you get to die..." Firestar mewed triumphantly.

"Why? Why would you kill me?" Onestar asked.

"Two reasons. A, this is a dare. B, You've been cruel to me since you got your nine lives. Now you die!" Firestar shouted. Firestar blew Onestar up. Spottedpaw appeared and, calculating things in her head, gave Firestar 27 deathberries.

"Eat them," Spottedpaw growled.

**And now to a commercial...**

**_"Who was the mysterious figure in the secret story? It was me! All me! MUHAHAHAHA the warrior code is worthless."_**

**Now back to our regularly scheduled program.**

Dare Room...

Spottedpaw laughed. Ravenpaw pressed the magic doorbell, causing Cinderpaw to appear.

Cinderpaw took a deep breath. "First I can't work on my story, then I get called here. What. Is. It?"

Spottedpaw stopped laughing. "You have a dare from Moonstream-Warrior." Then she whispered the dare to Cinderpaw.

Cinderpaw barfed. "I'm not doing THAT!"

Spottedpaw almost fell down. "Oh, no. Almost half the chapter was deleted!"

Cinderpaw held up a blank piece of paper. "Here's what happened.

"Tigerstar had to go on a date with Sandstorm with Firestar watching. If Firestar did anything, he would get stabbed to death by Anican Skywalker. Anican Skywalker appeared as a four year old and was then replaced by Darth Vader. Tigerstar and Sandstorm were fighting each other for some reason, Firestar screamed something, and got stabbed to death by Darth Vader. Everything was put back to normal. Then Hawkfrost was dared to become a kittypet for 2 moons or he will have to have Half clan kits with Nightcloud. Spottedpaw kept saying Nightcloud's name wrong. Hawkfrost appeared in Highstones, and he complained that he had already decided and he couldn't do his dare there. Then he was a kittypet for 2 moons. Here's what happened next."

Spottedpaw pulled out a tape and put it in the VCR.

* * *

Dark Forest, two moons later...

"Daddy, I need help!" Hawkfrost cried. "I was a kittypet for two moons and now all I can see is Twolegs forcing me to eat rabbit droppings." Then he took a closer look at his 'dad'. "You're not my dad!"

"Of course not!" the other cat growled uncharacteristically.

Spottedpaw groaned. "Cinderpaw, can you work on your story later? It's messing up our show!"

"Okay!" Cinderpaw replied from two territories over.

Dark Forest...

"Daddy, I need help!" Hawkfrost cried. "I was a kittypet for two moons and now all I can see is Twolegs forcing me to eat rabbit droppings."

"Similar things to that will happen to us all soon," Tigerstar growled, predocting the future. "Get over it."

Naruto appeared and started talking about ninja things.

Sasuke appeared and started yelling at Naruto.

Naruto started yelling at Sasuke.

Sasuke teleported himself and Naruto somewhere else

* * *

Dare Room...

"And that's what happened!" Cinderpaw replied. "Now, it's my dare."

7 years into the future...

Spottedpaw grinned. "It's a good thing I have Author powers. Otherwise we'd really have to wait 7 years!"

"Shut up," Cinderpaw growled.

Ashfur walked in.

"Great kits!" he exclaimed. "Who's the father?"

"Jayfeather!" Cinderpaw shrieked.

"Wow. Didn't see that coming," Ravenpaw gasped.

"PLOT TWIST!" Spottedpaw exclaimed.

Dare Room...

"One last dare from ashstar leader of darkclan," Firestar mewed.

Spottedpaw stared at him. "Since the next dare is for you, you can stay." Then she pressed the magical doorbell and Tigerstar and Leopardstar appeared.

Spottedpaw whispered the dare and held up a picture of Cinderpaw for emphasis.

"Oooh!" Ravenpaw whispered. "Cinderpaw looks so....flat!"

"So I can't draw! So what?" Spottedpaw asked.

"You're still a rock star!" Firestar offered.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Spottedpaw grumbled.

"I'll choose number 2!"

RiverClan camp....

**Sorry, the camera won't work in RiverClan territory. Maybe because all of its bad luck and junk and water. Oh well, watch this bunny instead.**

**[insert picture of a bunny here]**

**Now back to the program.**

Highstones...

"That's all the dares for now! See you next week!" the Moonstone mewed -er, rocked. Yes, it rocked.

* * *

**Note: I got the quote in the chapter name from the story before half of it disappeared. **

**~Spottedpaw13~**


	7. Quickest episode too slow equals FAIL!

**Internet Explorer's backfiring on me. **

**Anyway, I will be at summer camp for all of next week.**

**Thank you for the reviews icethroat21. Sparta did come from Youtube. And Spiderleg is okay from the window cleaner.**

**Updated cast list:**

**Cinderpaw: Main host. She is evil. Recently got captured in the Tigerstar trilogy*. Also, she is ending her punishments on Spottedpaw early.****

**Spottedpaw: Secondary host. She is generally helpful, but tends to be slightly evil. She recently got killed by Tigerstar in the Tigerstar trilogy*. Then she got out of spending eternity in the Dark Forest****. Also, she is the subsitute's subsitute camera cat***.**

**Ravenpaw: The other secondary host. He has taken quite an interest in Dare or Pair, or perhaps he just doesn't want to be dared. He's looking for protection in the wrong place. **

**Firestar: The main camera cat***. He is Spottedpaw's sworn enemy and Cinderpaw's least favorite cat.**

**Jayfeather: The main subsitute camera cat***. He is Spottedpaw's favorite cat. For some reason, he prefers...anyone but Spottedpaw.**

**Cinderheart: The secondary subsitute camera cat***. She is not a he. Also, she likes fuzzy slippers.**

**Chip: Remember him? He got fired***.**

***: See Cinderpaw and Spottedpaw in ThunderClan chapters 3-5, also known as the Tigerstar trilogy**

****: See Chapter nine of Cinderpaw's Evil Diary**

*****: See Chapter 5 of the Book of Random**

******: See Chapter 6 of the Resurrection**

**~Spottedpaw13~**

Cinderpaw looked at the camera cat scehdule list. Then she pressed the magic button.

Firestar and Jayfeather appeared out of nowhere. Then Spottedpaw teleported to this new secret location.

"Firestar, start up the camera. 1, Welcome to Dare Or Pair! This is Cinderpaw! I have only half an hour to do this, so the details might be a little sketchy. However, I'll do my best to make it like usual. Today my co-host is Spottedpaw, and my camera cat is Firestar, since it's his new job.

"Since Spottedpaw died, we got kicked out of the ol Twoleg house- I mean the Dare Room. So you probably don't know where we are. Welcome to Tigerstar's Evil Lair. He's gone shopping for half an hour, which is why I need it done by then!" Cinderpaw mewed.

Spottedpaw stared at Cinderpaw then looked at her card listing the dares. "Our first dare is from Icestream. It's for Leopardstar."

Spottedpaw used her Author Powers to make Leopardstar appear without the button being pressed.

"Leopardstar, you're dare is to fall in love with Graystripe and announce it at a Gathering," Spottedpaw mewed.

"WE CAN'T DO IT THOUGH BECAUSE THE CAMERA MIGHT GET WET FROM BEING IN RIVERCLAN TERRITORY!" Leopardstar mewed triumphantly.

"You remember last episode? Great, we all do. Which is why we bought an underwater camera! Water won't mess it up!" Cinderpaw announced.

Leopardstar stared at them all. "Mouse dung!" she hissed.

The camera is following Leopardstar through RiverClan territory. She is leading her Clan to the Gathering, and it is raining. 10% chance of sun. At the Gathering...

"Leopardstar can start!" Firestar mewed helpfully.

"Wait....aren't you filming?" Onestar asked. Leader's always know these things...

"I gave the camera to Jayfeather," Firestar mewed. "Go ahead and start, Leopardstar."

"Thanks a lot," Leopardstar mewed. "Alright everyone. I've been dared to say 'I love Graystripe' at a Gathering."

"...So?" Firestar asked.

"I said it. The dare is over," Leopardstar grinned.

Tigerstar's Evil Lair...

"AH! SPOTTEDNOSE! Anyway, we've already wasted NINE WHOLE MINUTES already! And we still have 3 more Dares!" Cinderpaw hyperventilated.

"Calm down," Spottedpaw mewed. "The last three Dares are from icethroat21. The first one is from Firestar."

Firestar handed the camera to Jayfeather.

"Firestar, you have to go 24 moons without blowing something up, and you has to be stuck in your den the entire time playing the lamest/most boring ever Wii game ever!" Spottedpaw mewed.

"Hurray for copy and paste," Cinderpaw muttered.

"...And?" Firestar asked.

"You don't want to know what your punishment is. It's that horrifying," Cinderpaw mewed as she stared at a possible scar on her right forepaw.

"Okay, okay," Firestar gave in.

"I am SO mad at Spottednose right now," Spottedpaw whispered angrily.

Firestar's Den, approximately 23.9999 moons later...

Firestar was sitting in his den, playing a game on the Wii.

**(I don't know any of the games on the Wii besides Mario Kart Wii, and that's really fun! So now I resort to Gamefaqs...)**

**(Disclaimer: We do not own the Wii or Gamefaqs)**

"Hi, Firestar!" Brambleclaw mewed.

"Hello Brambleclaw! I haven't blown up anything for almost 24 moons! During that time, I've been playing Animal Crossing: City Folk non stop!" Firestar mewed.

Brambleclaw looked at him worriedly. Then he called Dr. Mousefur.

"Dr. Mousefur speaking."

"You should look at Firestar. He's gone crazy."

"His Dare ends today. You tell him that. I'm not going in there a 1000th time."

"Alright, bye." Brambleclaw hung up. "Firestar, your Dare ends today." (Note: It's 12:01 A.M. in the story)

Firestar immediately turned off the Wii and blew up Brambleclaw again.

"Now I know why Dr. Mousefur never comes here anymore..." Brambleclaw mewed.

Tigerstar's Evil Lair...

"Ouch. WE HAVE 15 MINUTES LEFT! NEXT DARE, NOW!" Cinderpaw growled, looking at her watch.

"Next dare is for Lionblaze!" Spottedpaw mewed. Lionblaze appeared as Jayfeather gave the camera back to Firestar. Spottedpaw whispered everything to Lionblaze. Then she gave him a script.

"Wow, your death was so awesome Spottedpaw! Anyway, I choose number 2," Lionblaze mewed while reading the script.

"What a good actor!" Spottedpaw mewed happily.

Magic Oven...

"I knew this would be useful for something!" Cinderpaw grinned.

Spottedpaw shoved Lionblaze into the oven and closed the door. Then she turned it to 500 degrees Celsius.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Lionblaze screamed as the temperature reached 100 degrees Celsius.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOO!" Lionblaze shrieked as the temperature reached 200 degrees Celsius.

"EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW! I'M MELTING!" Lionblaze yowled as the temperature reached 300 degrees Celsius.

"OVERLOAD OVERLOAD OVERLOAD! ERROR04! THE SERVER COULD NOT CONNECT AT THIS TIME! NO DIALOUG ADDED!" the oven screamed.

"Spottedpaw..." Cinderpaw growled.

"What? I've been watching too much Youtube," Spottedpaw mewed. "Besides, the power hasn't gone off yet tonight, unlike the last two nights. It's a miracle!"

The Magic Oven exploded.

Tigerstar's Evil Lair...

"8 MINUTES! 8 MINUTES! HURRY! HURRY!" Cinderpaw gasped as she checked her watch.

"THE LAST DARE IS FOR DAWNPAW!" Spottedpaw screamed from panic. Then Dawnpaw appeared.

"'Dawnpaw has to listen to her/an iPod at full blast, no matter how much trouble she gets in, including getting kicked out ShadowClan by Blackstar and getting sent to the Dark Forest by Bluestar and Whitestorm, and also be banned from any games, and must be killed by any rogues, loners, or even the kittypets. Otherwise, she can have a nice "visit" with Runningnose in StarClan and catch his cold! If not that, then the other "punishment" will be to have to kill Flamepaw and Tigerpaw!'" Spottedpaw mewed, reading directly off of the card since there wasn't enough time to change it.

ShadowClan camp...

Dawnpaw strutted around, listening to her iPod at full blast.

"TURN IT DOWN! I CAN'T HEAR MY MP3 PLAYER, WHICH IS BETTER!" Flamepaw screamed.

"YOU'RE BANNED FOR NOT TURNING DOWN THE VOLUME!" Blackstar growled.

Dawnpaw turned to her brothers as the song changed to The Last Song by the All-American Rejects. Then she killed them.

"GO! OR WE'LL SEND THE ROUGES, LONERS, AND KITTYPETS! AND WE'LL BAN YOU FROM PLAYING ANY GAMES!" Blackstar screamed.

Dawnpaw couldn't hear him, though. So, all her video game systems were taken away, and ever rouge, loner, and kittypet in the area killed Dawnpaw.

"Welcome to StarClan! We shall test you to see if you are ready! Runningnose!" a loud speaker screamed.

Runningnose stepped in front of Dawnpaw, and the apprentice caught a cold from the best ShadowClan medicine cat to ever live.

"GO TO THE DARK FOREST!" Bluestar and Whitestorm growled. Dawnpaw was teleported to the Dark Forest.

"Welcome! Here, have some chocolate cake!" Darkstripe welcomed her. Dawnpaw ate the chocolate cake, which happened to be the POISONOUS chocolate cake from the Tigerstar trilogy.

Tigerstar's Evil Lair...

"WHO'S FILMING IN MY EVIL LAIR?" Tigerstar growled.

"EEEEEK! TIGERSTAR! WE'RE BEHIND SCHEDULE!" Cinderpaw shrieked.

"Let us finish, Tigerstar, or I'll kill you," Spottedpaw told him.

"You can finish..." Tigerstar murmured.

"Anyway, that's all the time we have left! See you next time on

DARE OR PAIR!"

Cinderpaw finished hastily. Then the camera turned off.

* * *

**My half an hour is up! Sorry everything is kind of bad. I was in a hurry, and I still didn't do it fast enough!**

**~Spottedpaw13~**

**P.S. Send in Dares! We're still here! I'll probably get overloaded with them over the next week...**


	8. The Word of the Day

**Well, I have a lot of dares this time, don't I?**

**I have two new accounts. On YouTube, I'm SariaFox, and on Gamefaqs, I'm DarkLink0013. **

**Have a Dark Link free day. **

**~Spottedpaw13~

* * *

**Spottedpaw looked around. Ravenpaw and Firestar accompanied her on her journey to find a new Dare room. They were taking a break on a hill. A certain hill that became of importance in the third part of Origin of the Two Cat.

"Let's film here for now," Ravenpaw panted. "Maybe we can buy the Carrion Place in ShadowClan's old territory soon. Or I can convince Barley to let us film at the barn."

"Good idea," Spottedpaw mewed before Firestar could object. She was too tired to move any father, and she refused to teleport Firestar anywhere.

Firestar sighed and set up his camera while Spottedpaw and Ravenpaw sat down in front of the camera, deciding on a highlight of the day.

* * *

"We're on air," Firestar mewed.

"Fudge! Welcome to Dare or Pair!" Spottedpaw mewed.

"The word of the day is fudge!" Ravenpaw announced.

"It's time fudge to start our first fudge dare....fudge. Our first dare is from SuperOreoMan," Spottedpaw meowed.

"I like oreos," Ravenpaw added as Jayfeather, who is now Jaypaw again, appeared.

"Not. Again," Jaypaw growled.

"Oh, yes again!" Spottedpaw grinned. "Ravenpaw, tell him his first dare."

"Your first dare is to destroy the Stick and shove the splinters in everybody's butt no matter what the consequences or do the thriller music video with Michael Jackson." Ravenpaw mewed in one breath.

Jaypaw stared. And stared. And stared some more before finally mewing "I'll do thriller."

Deep, deep underground near the center of the Earth....

Jaypaw looked up at Micheal Jackson. "It's really warm down here."

"Shut up and start," a dead Micheal Jackson told him.

**(Since I don't know the Thriller music video, watch it and pretend Jaypaw's doing it too. It's....horrifying. And I haven't even SEEN it.)**

Back on the Hill of Prophecy...

Jaypaw, who is now Jayfeather, grabbed the Stick and hugged it. (If you don't know what the stick is......read all of the Power of Three.)

"That's....creepy," Spottedpaw, who didn't know whether she meant the past or future, was almost completely silenced.

"Now, Jayfeather, you have to either tell Cinderheart you love her or say 'I love you daddy!' to Crowfeather all day," Jayfeather mewed.

"NO!" Ravenpaw mewed. "Never.....Ravenpaw?" Ravenpaw looked down at himself. "AH! I'm you, and you're me!"

"Great. A brain switch," Spottedpaw growled. "Hold on..."

One minute later...

"Sorry for the fudge inconvenience," Spottedpaw mewed. "Now, choose, Jayfeather."

"It's _my_ fudge," Ravenpaw growled for no reason.

Jayfeather jumped. "Wait, I don't even know who Ravenpaw is. Anyway.....I'll.... I pick Cinderheart"

The camera zooms in on ThunderClan's camp...

Firepaw jumped on Graypaw. "Tag, your it!"

Graypaw shook Firepaw off his back and ran into Ravenpaw. "Tag, your it, Ravenpaw!"

"I am too busy contemplating a scientific formula to play games designed for kits," Ravenpaw mewed.

"Um....okay? What are you counterplaying?" Graypaw asked.

"The formula E=MC squared."

"Okay, this is the wrong camp and wrong time period for you," The present Ravenpaw mewed to Jayfeather. "Spottedpaw, fix the problem!"

"FINE!"

The underwater camera zooms in on a stone hollow that just happens to be ThunderClan's present day camp...

"This story is becoming so funny, it's actually boring me to write it," Spottedpaw growled. "Start."

Jayfeather padded up to a gray she-cat. "Umm....Cinderheart?"

Dr. Mousefur turned around. "You're not my patient, but you should be. I'm not Cinderheart."

Jayfeather screamed and ran away, crashing into Firestar.

"No one runs into the awesomeness that isn't Firestar!" Firestar yowled and blew Jayfeather up.

Jayfeather sighed and walked up to Cinderheart. "Cinderheart, I love you," he whispered as quietly as he could.

"What?" Cinderheart asked. "I can't hear you!"

Jayfeather ignored her and ran into the tunnels to celebrate with his sister.

_Since our humiliation plan was spoiled, (cough) Spottedpaw (cough)__, we go back to the Hill of Prophecy_.

Spottedpaw looked at the Dare list. Then she pressed the magic doorbell, and Cloudtail, Daisy, and Brightheart, since it was WinterSky101's other dare.

And behold, for there was a well next to the ancient hill. And a shadow spirit of evil shadowness broke out of the well.

"Get back!" Ravenpaw yowled as he ran to defeat the spirit. Firestar snickered and turned the camera to watch Ravenpaw. Ravenpaw dropped into the hunter's crouch, but before he could jump, the spirit picked him up and threw him against a nearby hill that wasn't of prophecy.

"Ravenpaw!" Firestar yowled and, abandoning his camera, dragged an unconscious Ravenpaw to safety, all on film.

Spottedpaw turned around, and guess what she saw? THE SHADOW SPIRIT OF EVIL SHADOWNESS! So Spottedpaw sighed and teleported the spirit to the Sacred Realm so that it could terrorize the awakened Sages.

"Okay, Jayfeather get back here!" Spottedpaw hissed.

"What?" Jayfeather asked.

"You're filling in for Firestar. Besides, I'll just do his dare next anyway."

"Alright."

**(Gee, I wonder what video game I've been playing too much? TAKE A WILD GUESS!)**

"Cloudtail, you're dare is..." Spottedpaw began, and dropped her voice to a whisper as she told Cloudtail the dare.

"I pick the dare," Cloudtail gasped.

In the Sacred Realm....

"The place I choose to spend the day at just happens to be the place Spottedpaw teleported the shadow spirit too, isn't it?" Cloudtail muttered.

The location has been moved to Hogwarts, since no one is there because it's summer...

"Why did you choose Hogwarts?" Cloudtail asked.

"Hey, it was my turn!" Daisy protested. "I don't have to have a reason, nor do you for choosing the Sacred Realm during your turn!"

"Whatever, let's just explore."

And so Cloudtail, Daisy, and Brightheart began to explore.

"Wait a minute...Brightheart, I'm getting you out of there!" Spottedpaw yowled.

And so, Brightheart was teleported home while Cloudtail and Daisy explored Hogwarts.

The next day, at the Hill of Prophecy...

"That was boring. They should have stayed in the Sacred Realm!" Spottedpaw growled. Then she looked down the Hill. "Firestar, we've moved your dare before Ashfur's while Jayfeather is here."

Firestar climbed up the hill with his tail raised into the air. "Ravenpaw's awake!" he announced.

"Oh fudge goody! Now Firestar, your fudge dare is to paint yourself fudge pink and purple, put on a tutu fudge, and say your a fairy fudge until Cinderpaw fudge shoots fudge you fudge," Spottedpaw fudged, er....mewed. "Otherwise, you fudge have to fudge get killed by all fudge your fudge friends and family fudge."

"I fudge choose fudge the fudge dare fudge because fudge I fudge always fudge get fudge killed fudge on fudge this fudge show fudge," Firestar replied.

Firestar's Den...........................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Too many fudge dots!" Firestar screamed. "Anyway, painting myself fudge purple and pink, then put on a fudge tutu." Firestar painted himself purple and pink and put on a tutu fudge. Okay, this is too much. Now Spottedpaw has ME saying fudge, and I'm the actions!

After Firestar was done, he sat down on the Highledge and called a Clan meeting.

"Ah! The horror! IT'S PINK!" Saria shrieked.

"Wha-? Get back to the Strike Force story!" Spottedpaw yowled.

Saria grumbled and teleported to the Strike Force story.

"I have a big announcement! I'm a fairy! I'm a fairy! I'm a fairy! I'm a fairy! I'm a-" Firestar sang.

"DEAD!" Cinderpaw screamed. She then pulled out a pistol. "Wait! I'm not authorized to use this!" she remembered. She gave the pistol back to Ashfur and pulled out the Fairy Bow. Then she Z-targeted Firestar.

"Firestar- He has insanely decided he's a fairy. Quickly shoot him with a powerful weapon!" Navi explained.

"QUIET YOU!" Cinderpaw yowled. After doing so, she shot a Fire arrow at Firestar. "I pressed Up-C instead of Left-C. The horror!"

Hill of Prophecy...

"Yeah! I just learned Nocturne of Shadows!" Spottedpaw purred. Then she looked at Jayfeather. "Give the camera to Firestar and leave.

The exchange and leave was made.

"Our next dare is for Ashfur!" Spottedpaw announced as Ravenpaw climbed back up the hill. Ravenpaw tripped on the magic doorbell, and Ashfur appeared.

"Why didn't Brambleclaw appear? He was part of Moonstream-Sunstripe's dare..." Ravenpaw muttered.

"Well, I know the dare already, and I chose the part that doesn't involve Brambleclaw," Ashfur flinched. "If I did that, I'd be scarred for life..."

Firestar's den, again...

"Hello fudge Ashfur! You're getting blown fudge side up!" Firestar mewed happily.

Ashfur screamed and Firestar blew Ashfur up the first time.....

This will take a long time, so we'll give you a commercial.

**..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Breezepelt ran up to a camera. "Hi, I'm Breezepelt of WindClan! If you want to know what happens in The Fourth Apprentice...I can't tell you! I don't know!"

**..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Firestar only had to blow up Ashfur one more time....

"No, please! Not the boom!" Ashfur pleaded.

"DID SOMEBODY SAY BOOM?" Barley asked. He pushed Firestar out of the way and blew up Ashfur.

Hill of Prophecy...

"How disturbing," Spottedpaw mewed. "Now for the last dare, from AquaTH, who also sent in the dare for Firestar,"

Cinderpaw appeared. "Is it my turn?"

"Yup."

"'Cinderpaw, I dare you and spoted to watch all of Invader Zim then tell me the out come then watch all of the New Doctor who. The punishment is megeting to punch the guts out of spotedapw then dipping you in acid,'" Ravenpaw mewed boredly, not bothering to reword the dare.

"I've never watched Invader Zim!" Spottedpaw and Cinderpaw gasped at the same time.

"That's too bad," Ravenpaw replied with a smile.

Some weird room with a weird TV...

"Why are we at my house?" Spottedpaw asked.

Cinderpaw shrugged. "Anyway, let's teleport somewhere else so that we don't get yelled at.

Another weird room with a weird TV...

"Okay, flipping through the channels..." Cinderpaw muttered.

"Hey, Invader Zim is on Nickelodeon right?" Spottedpaw asked.

"How would I know?" Cinderpaw muttered. "Oh, look! It's Invader Zim! I found it!"

"It's....a marathon. Of every episode in order. We're just in time to see the first one...." Spottedpaw muttered in horror.

Since none of the cast of TOP knows how many episodes there are, we're just going to say that we're skipping to the last episode's end...

"It's over!" Cinderpaw mewed in triumph. "Isn't that great....Spottedpaw?"

Spottedpaw looked at Cinderpaw like she was a zombie.

"Spottedpaw? Hello? SPOTTEDPAW?!?" Cinderpaw yowled.

"Where were you when the brains were handed out?" Spottedpaw asked.

"..."

"Brains...brains...brains..."

"Okay, stop. Seriously stop." Cinderpaw knocked on Spottedpaw's head. It was hollow. Cinderpaw sighed and teleported a brain into Spottedpaw's head.

"Alo? Kimsin sen? Neredeyim ben? BEN kimim? Vay be, ben kilo! Ayrıca küçük yaşıyorum! Dur bir dakika .... Ben bir köpek değilim! Dorthey doğru, ben değil Kansas artık biliyorum!" Spottedpaw yowled in Turkish.

**(Translation: "Hello? Who are you? Where am I? WHO am I? Wow, I lost weight! I'm also smaller! Wait a minute....I'm not a dog! Dorthey was right, I'm not in Kansas anymore!" Take a guess who it is)**

Cinderpaw groaned and put the right brain in Spottedpaw's head.

"Thanks," Spottedpaw mewed gratefully.

"I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with a Turkish dog," Cinderpaw replied and turned on Doctor Who.

All of the new Doctor Whos later...

"That was great!" Cinderpaw purred.

"Greatest show on the Scyfy channel ever created," Spottedpaw agreed.

"Now, have a fudge day everyone! See you next time on Dare or fudge Pair!" Ravenpaw mewed.

"When'd you get here?" Spottedpaw asked.

"Just now."

* * *

Epilogue in the Chamber of Sages...

"Great," Rauru muttered. "First Spottedpaw puts her favorite part of Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time in her episode, then she sends the shadow spirit here...Impa, seal it up in the Well again!"

Saria, Darunia, and Princess Ruto looked strangely at Rauru.

"Rauru, this is based on You's adventure, remember? You hasn't beat the Shadow Temple yet, or even started it," Saria reminded him.

"Phantom Ganon was easy for You!" Darunia remembered.

"How'd you know?" Princess Ruto asked.

"Saria told me what happened. You actually died once while fighting Volvagia, but Phantom Ganon was the easiest boss so far for You!"

The shadow spirit continued running around in the Chamber of Sages, and the awakened Sages waited for Impa to arrive in the Chamber of Sages, after You defeated all the Big Poes. (I'm half way there! My file name IS You!"

* * *

**At this point, I'd like to say I do NOT own Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (many references, especially the Epilogue), The old Saturday AM Sonic the Hedgehog show (The brains thing after Invader Zim), The Wizard of Oz (the Turkish stuff, if you figure it out, it makes sense) or (it translated the translation into Turkish for me.)**

**Now that the boring stuff is over, I'd like to thank libithewolf for the credit she'll give me in the future. I'm going over to her house this weekend! Ocarina of Time stuff:  
**

**My brother advised me to get the fourth bottle before starting the Shadow Temple, so I did the stuff in the Spirit Temple as a child, and now I'm getting the Big Poe bottle. However, he's never caught all of the Big Poes before....well, I probably need three fairies and an Ultimate Blue Potion, since an Iron Knuckle took away all my fairies by killing me. Well, the Lens of Truth glitch will help. Why does it only work with the Song of Storms though? Can it rain in a temple?**

**Well, I hope yo enjoyed this over 2,000 word chapter of Dare or Pair!**

**~Spottedpaw13~**

**P.S. This chapter is aproximately 2,177 words long, not including the epilogue or this long bold message.  
**


	9. The Four Dare episode

**MM MM A RRRRRR IIIII OOOOOO GGGGG OOOOOO L FFFFFF**

**M M M M A A R R I O O G O O L F**

**M M M M AAAAA RRRRRR I O O G GGG O O L FFFFF**

**M M M M A A R R I O O G G O O L F**

**M M M A A R R IIIII OOOOOO GGGGG OOOOOO LLLLLL F**

**I wonder what I'm trying to say....... Anyway, that's actually a messed up version of the top of a "Mario Golf" guide I felt like making. **

**I just updated this yesterday, but hey, I already have four excellent dares, which makes a decent episode. I'd like to say "HAHA Espio" to libithewolf.**

**~Spottedpaw13~

* * *

**"Good news" Spottedpaw panted. "We just bought the Carrionplace."

"Isn't it full of rats?" Firestar asked.

"Hey, you have a dare, so be quiet," Cinderpaw mewed. "Am I the only one who noticed that Ravenpaw hasn't been dared yet?"

"Ditto"

* * *

"Welcome to this episode of Dare or Pair!" Cinderpaw mewed. "This episode, we thought about talking backwards, but instead decided to kill a rat every time we laugh, since we are in Carrionplace."

"We bought it, making it our new Dare Room!" Spottedpaw added.

"Our first two dares are from SuperOreoMan," Cinderpaw mewed. "Let's start with Crowfeather."

Spottedpaw rang the doorbell, making Crowfeather appear.

"Great," Crowfeather grumbled. "Well, it's about time I got my first dare."

"The other special part of the episode is that we choose whether you do the dare or punishment, and you aren't told what you aren't doing! Crowfeather, you have to watch Twilight 32 times in a row," Spottedpaw laughed. Cinderpaw then killed a rat.

The TV room in Firestar's Twoleg's house...

Crowfeather stared at the TV. "Okay, Twilight wasn't too bad the first time, but the other 31 times, it was really annoying. I blame the vampires." After saying so, Crowfeather killed a snake in the front yard.

**(Disclaimer: I'd like to say that I've never watched Twilight since I personally hate it, I haven't even READ it, but it is about vampires. I hate vampires. Also: I'd like to say my blood type is awesome!)**

Dare Room...

"So, Crowfeather is now going crazy. I knew his first dare would be his undoing," Cinderpaw mewed.

"You never said that. Or thought it. I've read your thoughts, and you're just making it up on the spot." Spottedpaw began chasing her tail.

"That's what your doing with this story! All you did was make sure Crowfeather didn't have any dares yet!"

"Well, I am writing more so that I don't have to feel the wrath of SuperOreoMan!" Spottedpaw hissed. "Our next dare is for Firestar."

Cinderpaw rang the doorbell, and Jayfeather appeared to take over camera duty.

"Firestar, you have two dares today. The first is that you have to gargantuan* size without anyone's help, and then go eat HighStones," Cinderpaw grinned.

Firestar's tail twitched. "Can I at least hear what the other part of that dare was?"

Spottedpaw whispered it in Firestar's ear. "And that's why we chose this part for you."

Firestar threw up on the ground.

Somewhere inbetween the old and new territories...

Cinder, the cat who will make an appearance at the end of Dark Secrets, was wandering around, looking for the new territories, when she found a gargantuan sized cat.

"Firestar?" Cinder gasped.

"HELLO." Firestar moaned. He reminded Cinder of Biggoron.

"How'd you get that big?"

"I ATE TOO MANY BADGERS."

"...You ate badgers?"

"YES, AND NOW I'M GOING TO EAT HIGHSTONES."

"Why?"

Firestar didn't respond. He just ate HighStones and threw up all over Cinder.

"Well then, maybe I WON'T save a cat's life then!"

Dare Room...

"Hi. Let's change Firestar back to his normal size," Cinderpaw mewed and changed Firestar back to normal, then teleported him to the Dare Room.

"...Hi guys..." Firestar mewed weakly.

"We're making the episodely** exception. Firestar, either you can blow up anyoneyou want, or you have to run around in the Gathering yowling "I am a baby birdy and that's why I don't have fur!"" Cinderpaw smiled, almost laughing out loud.

"I pick option A!" Firestar moaned.

Cinderpaw laughed out loud and killed a rat.

ThunderClan's camp in the stone hollow, and not the ravine...

Firestar looked around, guessing there was a catch to this. Oh well, at least it was finally time to get rid of all the annoying cats in the Clan. The orange tom lit up some dynamite and threw it at Lionblaze. Lionblaze blew up, and Firestar grinned.

"SUPER CAT!" Brambleclaw yowled. The annoying deputy turned into super cat and threw Firestar into a lava pit.

Next, Firestar blew up Ferncloud, skipping Hollyleaf since she was thought to be dead.

"SUPER CAT AGAIN!" Brambleclaw threw Firestar into a lava pit.

Firestar then blew up Millie.

"SUPER CAT STRIKES A THIRD TIME!" Firestar was thrown into a lava pit.

BOOM! Mina Mongoose was blown up.

"Hey, why'd you blow up a Sonic character?" Spottedpaw13 appeared out of nowhere and asked.

BOOM! Sasha Cat was blown up. (She's also a Sonic Character, appears in Sonic Universe #5) "Because Mina Mongoose and Sasha Cat are annoying."

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Brambleclaw tossed Firestar into two random lava pits.

SHAZAM! Brambleclaw was blown up.

"I KNEW THERE WAS A CATCH!" Firestar yowled.

Spottedpaw appeared and ended the dare.

Back in the Dare Room....

Cinderpaw rang the doorbell and Jayfeather disappeared after giving Firestar the camera.

"The last dare is for...Cinderpaw!" Spottedpaw announced. "Cinderpaw, you have to tell you feelings to Jayfeather by yelling it. Oh yeah, Willowshine, Cinderpelt, Firestar, Spottedleaf, and Sandstorm will be watching."

"Why?" Cinderpaw asked.

"Ask Mistysprings."

And so, we go back to the ThunderClan camp AGAIN.......

Cinderpelt, Firestar, Sandstorm, Spottedleaf, and Willlowshine watched in alphabetical order as Cinderpaw walked over to Jayfeather.

"Yes?" Jayfeather asked.

"YOU ARE MY FAVORITE CAT EVER!" Cinderpaw yelled. Then she teleported to some distant laugh to celebrate her loophole.

"Thanks," Jayfeather muttered and continued what he was doing. Willowshine stared for a moment, then left. Spottedleaf went back to StarClan, Cinderpelt went back to Cinderheart, who had suddenly collapsed while on patrol, and Firestar went back to his den.

After the hilarious loophole that is wonderful, we go back to the Dare Room...

"Well, isn't that annoying. Cinderpaw's probably not coming back for awhile, so we'll watch a preview."

_Preview for something that's already had a preview...._

_**What happens..........**_

_"I don't like James Bond."_

**_When the Warriors discover....._**

_"Am I dead yet?"_

**_PictoChat?_**

_Whisker drew an apple_

**_In Spottedpaw13's first T-rated story, the terror of PictoChat is revealed, until it is stopped. Then, there's always a sequel._**

_"This is a bad time for a prophecy, but the cinder has turned blue."_

**_Warriors: PictoChat. Coming to you around the end of August._**

_End Preview_

"I was hoping for a preview for Arrival and Departure. That can come later," Spottedpaw mewed. "For now, we'd like to finish this episode of Dare or Pair! See you next time!"

*** I assume this means the same as gigantic or ginormous. However, I love the word so much I used it instead.**

**** Episodely is like annually. Annually: Once per year. Episodely: Once per episode. However, episodely isn't a word, so I made two asterisks*** next to it.**

***** Asterisks are the things to the left of the sentence.**

* * *

**Yes, I remembered that I already had a preview for PictoChat. However, I decided to give you a preview with different quotes and more information. The preview set-up is essentially the same, however, so it's probably quite annoying.**

**Soon, I will give a preview for Arrival and Departure. Until then, have fun reading!**

**~Spottedpaw13~**


	10. The Water Drinking Contest

**The first thing I want to do is thank the game Sonic 3 and Knuckles for two reasons (the first is sarcastically):**

**1. Yeah, I finally get Sonic & Knuckles to work on the Sega Genesis. I put Sonic 3 on top, and it acts like I put Sonic 1 there. Then afterwards, I get Sonic 3 and Knuckles to work, but after reason two, Sonic 1 and Knuckles (AKA The NO WAY? NO WAY! NO WAY? NO WAY! screen) shows up again. So yeah, for the rest of the night I was afraid of my own room, since the Sega Genesis was moved up there that day. So thanks for that.**

**2. In the Slot Machine bonus, I got some pretty wacky combos. And despite an unpleasant Robotnik combo, I managed to get my rings from 41 to 110. So yeah, I have another new story idea. Also, Warriors: The Book of Random's name will be changed.**

**Next, I'd like to say that I know what the next chapter of The Book of Random will be. I had an odd dream that's much too long to be put in an introduction, and despite that it has nothing to do with Warriors, I'm making Spottedpaw have the dream for your enjoyment.**

**[insert grumbling about glitches in the Sonic & Knuckles cartridge here]**

**~Spottedpaw13~**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Spongebob Squarepants, Warriors, Yugioh, SEGA, Sonic 3, Sonic 1, Sonic & Knuckles, or the Tails Abuse in Court videos on Youtube. We are not Taylor Swift either, so we don't own any of her songs. **

**

* * *

**Spottedpaw stared at the camera. "Hello, and welcome to Daring for Amusement. We randomly decided to change the name of our show! I'm Spottedpaw, and this is our new co-host: Saria from Strike Force.

Saria growled at the camera.

"We have some important announcements. First, you should really read the story The New Girl in Town by libithewolf. Hey, it's not a Warriors story, but Sonic X stories are good too, and this story is hilarious!" Spottedpaw announced.

"Second, we are announcing that even though we changed the show's name, it's not coming off air. At least, not anytime soon. So don't try to make it go off air.

"Lastly, this show's big thing is the Water Drinking Contest. Everytime we say something funny, drink a glass of water. Feel free to tell us how many cups of water you drank, as long as it's over three. This is basically to get you to drink more water, as it's a very healthy drink."

"Our first dare is for Tigerstar," Saria mewed boredly and pressed the magic doorbell. Tigerstar arrived in a pink tutu to the Carrionplace.

"Umm........you didn't see anything..." Tigerstar muttered as he took off the tutu and fed it to the rats.

"Tigerstar, Stormstar205 dares you to paint yourself pink like Patrick Star. Otherwise, you have to lock yourself up in a cage for a moon with no food or water."

"I refuse to do either," Tigerstar growled.

"Then you have to do both, Patrickstar..." Spottedpaw grinned evilly.

* * *

In a cage in a random location.....(the Randomizer picks Highstones)...

Tigerstar looked at himself. He was painted to look just like Patrick Star. He was in a cage. A note was taped to the top, which Tigerstar read out loud:

"Dear Tigerstar,

Nope, you're not dreaming. You're stuck here for a moon, looking like Patrick Star. So, now you're going to be called Patrickstar. Patrickstar, enjoy your stay in Highstones, right next to the Moonstone.

Sincerely, the cast of Daring for Amusement"

Patrickstar looked around and screamed, realizing that he was in Highstones, right next to the Moonstone. If you remember from Into the Wild, Patrickstar is afraid of the Moonstone. So happy days!

Carrionplace, one moon later...

"That was funny!" Spottedpaw mewed. Someone threw an apple at her. "Hey, can't a cat point out the obvious?"

"And now for a random Daring for Amusement fact," Saria mewed. "If you get an ice cream cake, eat part of it, then stick it in the freezer for a year and a half, you can still eat it without getting sick. Seriously, we did."

"....Some of us knew that..." a random voice growled.

Spottedpaw threw a cupboard door at the random voice.

"Ow!"

"And now for our next dare, which is for Brightheart!" Spottedpaw announced. Saria pressed the magic doorbell and Brightheart appeared.

"Crazy Torturer of Doom dares Brightheart to throw Whitewing in front of a bus, then eat her with pancake syrup. Or else you have to rip out your other eye," Spottedpaw mewed without knowing Brightheart was there.

Brightheart whispered something to Saria. Saria turned to Spottedpaw. "Brightheart would like to choose choice H."

"Okay," Spottedpaw mewed.

Random City number 1....

Brightheart grabbed Whitewing with her teeth and threw her in front of a bus. The bus swerved and missed Whitewing. Brightheart frowned.

Then a glass of water appeared over her head**_. _**("Special effects are awesome!" Firestar mewed.) Brightheart ran to the nearest bus garage, started a bus, and ran over Whitewing with it. Then a random Maple Syrup bottle appeared, which Brightheart poured all over Whitewing.

* * *

Firestar put the cap over the lens at this point. Then he started singing "You Belong with Me" by Taylor Swift. We can tell it's Firestar singing, but can't even hear Brightheart eating Whitewing.

**_

* * *

_**

Back at the Carrionplace...

"Firestar, you..." Spottedpaw looked like she was about to blow up.

Saria looked at the Laugh-O-Meter. "It looks like Firestar singing was pretty funny."

"When'd we get a Laugh-O-Meter?" Spottedpaw asked.

"Never," Saria replied.

"Anyway, to punish Firestar for his randomness, his dares are right now." Spottedpaw pressed the magic doorbell and Jayfeather appeared. Jayfeather took the camera from Firestar.

"Firestar, your first dare is to not blow up anything for three years. Otherwise, Tigerstar will whip you 300 times," Saria announced.

"Hurray for Ivypaw4!" Spottedpaw shouted.

Saria stared at her.

"What? You didn't say Ivypaw4 made the dare," Spottedpaw told her.

Firestar sighed. He was used to the randomness on this show. "I'll not blow up anything for..wait, how many moons are in 3 years?"

Spottedpaw mutiplied in her head. "36."

"Then I'll not blow up anything for 3 years," Firestar decided.

36 long moons later...

Firestar padded into the elders den. He had an appointment with Dr. Mousefur and Professor Longtail today. However, neither of them were there.

"They're elders. Where could they be?" he asked himself.

Icepaw padded up to him, quite happy that she was going to be a main character in a story. "Didn't you hear? They died last night."

"Come on! I had an appointment!" Firestar hissed to himself.

"Our two new doctors, Dr. Brackenfur and Professor Ivykit, will be taking all their appointments," Icepaw told him, sounding just like an add. "Their office is behind the nursery."

"Is there enough room there?" Firestar asked.

"There is now."

Firestar shrugged and padded behind the nursery to see Dr. Brackenfur sitting in a chair, while Professor Ivykit was sitting on the ground, watching YouTube videos on her new laptop.

"Curse you, Tails Abuse in Court series," Dr. Brackenfur muttered. Then he turned to Firestar. "How may I help you?"

"I'm scheduled for an appointment." Firestar looked at the office in amazement. The two new doctors had done well with such little space for an office.

"Sit there, on the patch of moss, and we'll begin," Dr. Brackenfur told him while glaring at Ivykit, who was laughing.

Firestar sat down on the patch of moss.

"So, why do you have an appointment?" Dr. Brackenfur asked.

"He needs someone to talk to after not blowing a single thing up for 36 moons," Professor Ivykit told him without looking up.

"Objection!" the laptop said.

Firestar blinked.

"Objection!"

"Ivykit, pause that please!" Dr. Brackenfur growled.

"Objection!"

"Okay, fine," Professor Ivykit muttered.

"Hold it!"

Professor Ivykit turned her laptop off.

"Back to the appointment..." Dr. Brackenfur mewed. "It's been 36 moons. Go blow something up."

Firestar cheered, ran into the WindClan camp, and blew it up with dynamite and bug spray.

Back at the Carrionplace...

Firestar appeared again, sill doing his victory dance and singing random songs.

Spottedpaw pressed a button.

"WAKE UP!" a voice shouted. Firestar realized where he was and stopped celebrating.

"Your next and last dare before taking up camera duty again is from Runningpaw11," Spottedpaw told him. "You either have to go into the magic oven with the temperature at 1,000 degrees celsius, or you can't blow anything up ever again."

"Ever?" Firestar whimpered.

"Ever," Spottedpaw repeated.

"Not once?

"NO!"

"I'll go into the magic oven.

Firestar was teleported into the magic oven with the temperature on one thousand degrees celsius. He screamed.

2 hours later...

"We should get him out," Saria told Spottedpaw over Firestar's screaming.

Spottedpaw nodded and teleported Firestar out. Firestar's fur was black like burnt hamburgers with the same exact texture. He padded over to Jayfeather and yanked the camera away. Jayfeather prepared to leave.

"Not so fast, Jayfeather!" Spottedpaw mewed. "You have two dares!"

Jayfeather screamed. Spottedpaw pressed the mute button. **(There's been enough screaming.)**

"You're first dare is from Ivypaw4," Saria mewed. "You have to go on a date with Cinderheart while Willowshine is watching. Otherwise I'm putting you in the magic oven at 3,000 degrees celsius."

"Why celsius?"

"I can't spell the other one."

"Okay, I'll go on the date.

ThunderClan territory...

Willowshine stared at Jayfeather.

Jayfeather at Willowshine.

Cinderheart stared at them both, waiting for one of them to blink.

Jayfeather blinked.

Cinderheart and Willowshine high-threed and threw Jayfeather into the lake.

"This is what you get for everyone thinking we both like you!" Cinderheart and Willowshine yowled.

Carrionplace...

"I'll admit, that was kind of scary," Spottedpaw mewed.

"Like this?" Saria asked. A screen came down, showing Sonic 3 plugged into Sonic & Knuckles. Tails jumped into a goal. Suddenly, the NO WAY? NO WAY! NO WAY? NO WAY! screen appeared.

Spottedpaw nodded. "Yes, like that.

Saria shrugged and pressed the magic doorbell. Jayfeather came back, his fur all wet from almost drowning in the lake.

"Runningnose11 dares you to eat Cinderheart, or..." Saria whispered the punishment.

Jayfeather's eyes flew wide open, ran to the ThunderClan camp, and ate Cinderheart.

Spottedpaw blinked. "Okay. Our last two dares are for Ravenpaw."

Ravenpaw appeared.

"You thought you could escape dares by joining the cast, didn't you?" Spottedpaw asked.

"Yes," Ravenpaw admitted.

"Well, you have dares, and everyone remembers how close you are to Barley," Saria told him.

"No!" Ravenpaw's eyes grew round.

"Here's Lucky's dare," Saria threw the card to him. Ravenpaw blinked.

"What, does Lucky want me to play Yugioh with someone? This is a Red Eyes Black Dragon card."

Saria threw an index card with Lucky's dare to Ravenpaw.

"Give me the flaming sword," Ravenpaw whispered.

Barley's Farm...

Ravenpaw sliced Lucky in half with his flaming sword. Barley died. Spottedpaw brought him back to life.

Carrionplace...

Saria threw Runningpaw11's dare on an index card to Ravenpaw.

"I'm going to do option B!" Ravenpaw shouted.

"I think he's spent too much time around Firestar..." Spottedpaw whispered.

ThunderClan camp...

Ravenpaw snuck into Firestar's den and stole Firestar's dynamite.

Barley's Farm...

Ravenpaw killed three mice and stuffed all the dynamite into them. He then layed them in front of a sleeping Barley.

Barley woke up and smelled dynamite. "You youngsters, always playing pranks..." he muttered before crazily eating the mice. Then he blew up.

Carrionplace...

"Hmm..." Saria muttered.

"Random Hmm!" Spottedpaw shouted. "Go away, shoo, go read The New Girl in Town by libithewolf. See you next time on Daring for Amusement!"


	11. Special Edition Episode

**dhgddhghgdgdjkfkfhsghkirfgbhmgliytyrhng**

**Wonderful.**

**Well, there are...13 dares! HAHA 13!!!!!**

**Also, a couple of 'serious' questions this episode.**

**~Spottedpaw13~

* * *

**

Cinderpaw looked at the letter she got in the mail. "Due to random planning you will be the main host for this episode of Dare or Amusement. Here are the dares," she read out loud. Then she looked at the letter again. "Dare or Amusement? They really messed up the letter this time. And there's SERIOUS QUESTIONS? Nothing's serious on this show!"

In Barley's farm, Ravenpaw got a similar letter, with his own copies of the dares and serious questions. "Hey, Barley, I'm on the show again as co-host!"

Barley looked hopeful. "That must mean you don't have any dares." He still remembered the dares Ravenpaw got last episode.

* * *

Cinderpaw looked at herself in the mirror. Her head fur was messed up, and her face still had a pinkish glow from.......oh no, don't get her started about IT. Anyway, that's how she looked. Ravenpaw looked perfectly normal, unlike some of the people in the room *cough*Cinderpaw*cough*. Firestar started up the camera while they looked at themselves in the mirror.

Cinderpaw looked at the camera in shock. "IS THAT THING ON?!?!?!?!"

Firestar nodded.

Cinderpaw turned towards it. "Hi, welcome to Dare or Amusement.....Daring for Pair......no, it's Daring for Amusement! I'm Cinderpaw, and this is Ravenpaw with me!"

"Hi," Ravenpaw mewed.

"This episode is going to be a little longer than normal," Cinderpaw warned.

"It's like a Special Edition episode!" Ravenpaw added.

"Well, let's go to the fun event for this episode!" Cinderpaw closed her eyes and flicked her tail.

* * *

Cinderpaw and Ravenpaw were in go-karts. Firestar was in another one with the camera, and a fourth was racing on it's own between Cinderpaw and Ravenpaw.

"Our fun event is based on Mario Kart 64, which we don't own! All the karts are green in honor of Yoshi and Luigi, the two best Mario characters ever. Now our first dare is for Mothwing!"

Ravenpaw gasped and looked through his cards. "But Mothwing doesn't have a dare!"

Cinderpaw ignored him and teleported Mothwing into the go-kart between them.

Mothwing gasped. "No!"

Cinderpaw grinned. Not a single card was in front of her. No, she had memorized this dare. She had to, because she didn't have a card for it. "Mothwing, libithewolf has a dare for you. She dares you to tell everyone at the Gathering that you don't believe in StarClan, or you have to mate with Brambleclaw in front of Squirrelflight."

"Were you told this dare specifically?" Ravenpaw asked suspiciously.

"Actually, Saria Fox was told this dare, and she told it to Spottedpaw, who told it to me. So yes, I was." Cinderpaw smiled and turned her gaze to Mothwing. "Well, Mothwing? What do you choose?"

"......." Mothwing was lost in thought.

"Hurry up," Ravenpaw growled. They had 13 more dares to go through and didn't have a whole lot of time.

"....dfstlg;k'd!" Mothwing shouted.

"I don't speak Portuguese," Ravenpaw commented.

"The Gathering it is!" Cinderpaw, who could apparently speak Portuguese, exclaimed. Then she teleported everyone to the next Gathering.

* * *

The Island.....

"Mothwing, why are you in a Twoleg Monster?" Leopardstar asked.

Mothwing gave Cinderpaw the death glare. "_You kept me in the go-kart_?"

"Hey, I'm not the Author anymore. What few Author powers I still have, I don't have as much control over. And besides, Spottedpaw isn't even the full Author anymore. Now her duties are shared with Saria Fox, who doesn't have any Author powers at all." Cinderpaw shrugged.

Mothwing sighed. "Anyway, now that I have everyone's attention, I have an announcement to make."

"What?" Blackstar asked.

"I don't believe in StarClan!" Mothwing announced.

"WHAT?" Leopardstar screeched.

Leafpool looked as if her whole world had crumbled, now that Mothwing's secret was out. Jayfeather looked as if he knew it would come out sooner or later. Everyone else was in complete shock.

"Cloudtail didn't believe in StarClan," Firestar commented.

"I'm RIGHT HERE and I STILL DON'T believe in them!" Cloudtail growled.

Brightheart sighed, since she had accepted this fact long ago.

"You don't believe in StarClan?" Mistyfoot gasped.

"She has Willowshine to help her in that part of being a medicine cat," Leafpool defended her friend, who is Mothwing by the way.

And then chaos whirled out. For a very long time. Eventually, Cinderpaw got bored and ended the dare.

* * *

The Go-Kart Track....

Cinderpaw grinned. "And that concludes our special request dare."

"Too much special stuff in this episode...." Firestar growled from behind the camera.

"Quiet, you. Our first regular dare is for Firestar. But first, we'd like to officially apologize to Runningpaw11. We accidentally called you Runningnose11 last episode, and we're sorry we let that happen. We even checked to see if we did that, and we still did it. So, we're sorry. Now onto Firestar's dare!" Cinderpaw announced.

Jayfeather appeared and grabbed the camera from Firestar.

"The next five dares are from xBlaze of Furyx," Ravenpaw announced. "Firestar, you have to blow up Spiderleg, then Sandstorm, and if you don't, you have to jump in the lava river on the volcanic planet of Mustafar."

"Didn't we already have a dare that had to do with Mustafar and Spiderleg?" Firestar asked.

"Make your decision," Cinderpaw ignored him.

**(Before this random note, there are exactly 999 words. Now back to the show.)**

"Umm........." Firestar had no problem with blowing up Spiderleg, but Sandstorm was a whole different story. Also, he certainly didn't want to jump in a lava river on a volcanic planet in Star Wars. There's a reason that planet doesn't appear in Warriors, you know. And that is called copyright.

"Hurry up!" Jayfeather growled.

"Mustafar!" Firestar decided.

* * *

Randomness in Mustafar......

"I still think we already did something with Mustafar and Spiderleg," Firestar muttered.

Saria appeared. Not the Sonic character, the Warriors one. Wow, it's really confusing.

"Just get over it and jump in there! It doesn't matter, we've had a bunch of dares where someone's done something on ThunderClan territory!" Saria yowled at him. Then she teleported away, because like all of Spottedpaw13's created characters, she had no idea where in Star Wars' solar systems Mustafar was.

Firestar blinked and walked towards the river. A really big rock was in his way, but he didn't see it. We can all guess what happened next.

"OW! I BROKE MY PAW!" Firestar, who broke his paw on the really big rock, shouted. Then he looked at it. "What's the Moonstone doing here?" After that, our unfavorite leader tripped over another 'Moonstone' and fell into the laval river.

* * *

That Go-Kart race track thing.......

Firestar scowled at Cinderpaw. His paw was in a cast, and his fur was burnt and still had small drops of lava on it.

Cinderpaw looked at him. "Would you like the day off?" she asked.

Firestar gave her the death glare. Cinderpaw smiled and teleported him to his den, where he could recover. Very slowly.

"Our next dare is for Sandstorm!" Cinderpaw announced. Then she teleported Sandstorm to the go-kart track.

"WOW I'M IN A GO-KART!" Sandstorm yowled.

"Sandstorm, your dare is to sing "I Hate this Part" by the Pussycat Dolls to Dustpelt. Otherwise, you have to watch Barney for three years with no breaks."

"How long is three years?" Sandstorm asked.

"......36 moons........." Cinderpaw replied.

"Barney is a big pink dinosaur!" Sandstorm sang.

"He's purple," Ravenpaw growled. Everyone throw pie at the Barney fan.

* * *

The TV Torture Room......

"Hello, kids!" Barney yelled. I think he did. What would you call that?

"Hi, Barney!" Sandstorm yowled. Things went like that for a while.

Squirrelflight walked into the room because she wanted to watch the news. This was the greeting she got when opened the door:

"I love you! You love me! We're a great big family! With a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me too!" Sandstorm sang.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Squirrelflight screamed and ran into the nearest closet. Squirrelflight, please stay in there for awhile. We don't want to raise the rating. So STAY IN THERE!

* * *

Go-Kart Track............

"Aaaaand things went on like that for the next 36 moons," Cinderpaw mewed. Then a secruity camera came up, showing Squirrelflight in the closet.

"Seriously, Squirrelflight, stay in there. For a really, really long time. We don't want to raise the rating," Cinderpaw growled.

"We might have to at some point anyway," Ravenpaw told her.

Cinderpaw turned away from the secruity camera and turned back towards Jayfeather's camera. "And, our third dare is for Tigerstar."

Wild Tigerstar appeared!

Go, Cinderpaw and Ravenpaw!

"Wait, it's them versus me? That's not allowed in Pokemon!" Tigerstar complained.

"It's just special effects. We've had some good times, Tigerstar," Cinderpaw smiled, talking about something she wasn't supposed to rememer.

Beetlekit appeared and wiped her memory again.

"Where am I?" Cinderpaw asked dreamily.

"Umm..." Ravenpaw gave Jayfeather a weird look and began whispering rapidly in Cinderpaw's ear.

"Oh, yeah, Tigerstar. Tigerstar, xBlaze of Furyx dares you to slice Spiderleg and Ravenpaw in half with a light saber and then jump into a volcanic pit," Cinderpaw told him, half dreamily.

* * *

Back on Mustafar......

Tigerstar grinned an evil grin and pulled out a lightsaber. Then he sliced Spiderleg and Ravenpaw in half with it.

"May the force be with you," he sneered. Then he jumped into a volcanic pit. "AHHHHHH!"

* * *

Go-Kart!.......................

Cinderpaw looked at Ravenpaw. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Dr. Brackenfur had managed to glue Ravenpaw back together. However, Ravenpaw was still bleeding, and his fur was slightly burnt from being on Mustafar.

"Do I _look_ okay?" Ravenpaw hissed.

"Grumpy, grumpy! You also need the day off," Cinderpaw told him and teleported him back to Barley's farm. Then she teleported Firefrost to Ravenpaw's go-kart.

"Whoa! I was on my way to get my nine lives!" Firefrost shouted.

"Umm........yeah.....you see, we desperately need your help...." Cinderpaw whispered everything that happened so far and handed him Ravenpaw's cards for this episode. "...so we need you to replace Ravenpaw."

".....Isn't Ravenpaw dead? Oh, nevermind, I'll do it," Firefrost replied.

"Anyway, our second-"

"_Fourth,"_ Firefrost hissed.

"Our fourth dare is for Spiderleg," Cinderpaw finished. Then she teleported Spiderleg into the empty go-kart.

"Spiderleg, your dare is to kiss Padme with Anikan watching." Firefrost looked like he was about to throw up.

"EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Spiderleg yowled.

* * *

Anyone know where Padme lives?...................

"Hi, I'm Spiderleg," Spiderleg mewed, obviously having no idea who Padme is. Seriously, he's looking at _Anikan_. Hey, I wouldn't know either.

Jayfeather, stop making notes in this story.

Sorry.

"I'm Anikan," Anikan told Spiderleg.

Spiderleg blinked and turned to Padme. "And who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Padme," Padme told him.

Does anyone know who Padme is?

Jayfeather, I told you to _stop_!

Sorry.

Spiderleg walked towards Padme, but Jayfeather put his paw over the camera lens. Camera cats tend to do that. Then, our camera cat began singing "I Miss You" by blink182.

"You Must DIE!" Darth Vader told him. Then you could hear him pull out his lightsaber.......

_**We**_

_**Are**_

_**Experiencing**_

_**Technical  
**_

_**Difficulties**_

_**Please**_

_**Standby**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**

* * *

**_Cinderpaw looked at Jayfeather. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Jayfeather insisted. His tail and left hindpaw were covered in blood. "We aren't bringing anyone else this episode."

"Fine, fine," Cinderpaw shrugged. "No complaining. Our first-"

"_Last_," Firefrost hissed.

"Last dare from xBlaze of Furyx is for Cinderpelt and Cinderheart," Cinderpaw finished.

Cinderheart appeared.

"Your dare is to meet on the Eiffel Tower and jump off," Cinderpaw told them.

Cinderheart looked confused. "Me?"

"Yes, you."

* * *

La Tour Eiffel.......

The Eiffel Tower.......

Cinderheart got on la Tour Eiffel and looked for whoever she was supposed to meet.

Cinderpelt appeared.

"JUMP!" they both yowled and jumped off the Eiffel Tower.

Unfortunately, all that was under them was the hard ground, so there were some problems with that, but no one was harmed.......too badly....

* * *

La Go-Kart Track.......

"The next five dares are from Nianque," Firefrost announced. "First up is Willowshine."

Willowshine was chewing herbs when she was teleported to the go-kart of daring.

"Oh, no...." Willowshine gasped after she spit out her herbs.

"Willowshine, tell Jayfeather you love him and want to mate with him or slowly kill yourself for the next five years, which is 60 moons," Firefrost told her.

Willowshine looked at the camera. "Jayfeather, I love you and I want to mate with you. That wasn't so bad!" Then she looked carefully at the cat holding the camera. "Jayfeather!"

"Get. Her. Out. Of. Here," Jayfeather growled really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really angrily. Then Cinderpaw teleported Willowshine away.

"That's over with. Next is Hollyleaf and Breezepelt!" Cinderpaw announced.

Hollyleaf and Breezepelt appeared. As Cinderpaw took out a watch on a chain, Jayfeather dropped the camera. He was still in shock from the last dare because, as all of us who've read The Sight know, Jayfeather pretty much hates Willowshine, but he did admire her stubbornness for not helping him. So yeah, he had some mixed feelings about that.

**Hello, this is Spottedpaw13, interfering with this broadcast.**

Cinderpaw stared at the TV in shock, because there was a TV showing everything that went on. And she was about to chew out Jayfeather. So she was kind of shocked.

**I'm interfering with this broadcast because Jayfeather has messed with the camera to keep our rating the way it is.**

**_Again._**

"I knew it!" Hollyleaf shouted.

Everyone stared at Hollyleaf before looking back at the TV.

_**Jayfeather, leave.**_

What? Did we see that correctly?

Everyone except Jayfeather gasped.

"What?" Jayfeather asked. "What's going on?"

Cinderpaw whispered everything in his ear.

"WHAT?" Jayfeather shrieked.

**You heard correctly, Jayfeather. _Leave._**

**_You've interfered too much with this broadcast. I'm even suspecting Firestar even helped you._**

Cinderpaw whispered everything to Jayfeather. A growl rose in Jayfeather's throat.

Before anyone had to change any ratings, Cinderpaw teleported Jayfeather away. In his den, Jayfeather began screaming some things that children should not repeat.

Wow.

**I'm sending in someone to record for you. Please wait.**

Cinderpaw picked up the camera and pointed it at herself. At a safe distance, of course.

"Hello, everyone. This is Cinderpaw, talking to you live from the Go-Kart Track. Jayfeather has just been booted for the rest of the episode, and someone else is coming to take his place. While we wait, let's watch this clip of what happened in Hollyleaf and Breezpelt's dare.

* * *

"Rolling clip from some random place for Dare number seven.".....

_Cinderpaw waved the watch in front of the two cats' eyes and hypnotized them._

_Next thing they knew, they were kicked out of their Clans._

_"Why? "Breezepelt asked, because Cinderpaw had pretty much just snapped her fingers._

_Onestar and Firestar showed them a clip of them....well..........I honestly don't know. Fill in the blank._

_"But I didn't need help with my math homework," Hollyleaf protested._

_"What?" Breezepelt asked._

_Jayfeather told them they obvious._

_"EW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Both cats screamed. "WE'RE HALF-SIBLINGS AND WE DID THAT?!?!?!?!? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"And ending in five, four, three, two, one...".......

* * *

"And that's one happened," Cinderpaw explained as the doorbell that Firestar had installed on the Carrionplace for whatever reason rang.

"..........Who is it?" Cinderpaw asked.

**To be continued....

* * *

**

**And continue it has!**

**I know you were all dieing to know who the cat who came is! Well, somebody is. Some of you may have guessed from the contest awhile back. **

**And yes, the doorbell is at the Carrionplace. The Carrionplace just happens to be right next to the Go-Kart Track.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Warriors, Star Wars, or anything in this chapter besides Cinderpaw, Firefrost, and Spottedpaw.  
**

**~Spottedpaw13~

* * *

**"Me," a voice sniffed.

Spottedpaw thrust open the door and walked into the Go-Kart Track, where she took Firestar's seat and picked up the camera. "Spottedpaw reporting for duty."

"Great. Now, Firefrost, do you want to leave?" Cinderpaw asked.

"Yes," Firefrost sniffed.

"Okay. Ravenpaw's next then!"

Ravenpaw appeared in perfectly fine condition.

"Ravenpaw, you get Firestar's supply of dynamite," Cinderpaw mewed.

"And?"

"And what?"

"And what else?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"I'm a cast member. I have the right to know everything about this dare."

Cinderpaw thrust the index card in front of Ravenpaw. "SEE? SEE? That's IT! THAT'S ALL THERE IS TO THE DARE, RAVENPAW!"

"Okay, okay, calm down."

* * *

The Island, Ooh, this is going to bed good.......................

"Onestar, would you like to start?" Leopardstar asked.

"Onestar ALWAYS starts," Blackstar complained.

"I don't mind letting him start," Firestar mewed.

"For the love of StarClan, someone else start, then!" Onestar growled at Blackstar.

Yup, the start to another Gathering. Where else can we have loads of fun with dynamite?

The ThunderClan camp, you say? This might be even better............

Spottedpaw, you're getting as bad as Jayfeather!

Oops!

Suddenly, the four bickering leaders noticed that a loner was sitting with the Clan cats down below.

A black loner.

Ravenpaw.

"Ravenpaw, you found us!" Firestar mewed in surprise. Yes, we've wiped their memories of Daring for Amusement for this dare as a fun little twist.

Spottedpaw! Seriously!

"Yes, I've finally found you!" Ravenpaw mewed happily. Then under his breath he added, "What a great place for this! Perfect timing!"

"So.....how'd you find us?" Firestar asked.

Ravenpaw glared at Spottedpaw, who summoned a magic cloud to Ravenpaw. Ravenpaw jumped on the cloud and lit all of Firestar's dynamite, then threw it on the island as he and Spottedpaw sailed up through the sky.

"Hey that's my dynami-"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Hey, they're finally dead! YES!"

* * *

Back at the Go-Kart Track...

"Ravenpaw, you look fine to me. Firefrost, you may go home," Cinderpaw mewed.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Firefrost shouted. Then he went back to his story.

"Alrighty, now that that's done, Ravenpaw, who's the next dare for?" Cinderpaw asked.

"Fire-" Ravenpaw read.

"AFTER him," Cinderpaw corrected Ravenpaw.

"You mean we're skipping him?"

"For now."

"Alrighty, next is Lionblaze!" Ravenpaw announced.

"I thought that was before Ravenpaw," Spottedpaw whispered.

"Hey, the index card order can get scrambled up in the mail!" Cinderpaw hissed as Lionblaze appeared.

"Who do I hate more, Lionblaze or Hollyleaf?" Spottedpaw sang to the tune of Kookaburra, which is really odd song.

Cinderpaw glared at Spottedpaw and threw a fortune cookie at Lionblaze.

Lionblaze opened the fortune cookie. "You are about to be crushed by a giant thrush."

"WRONG COOKIE!" Cinderpaw yowled and threw a different cookie at Lionblaze. "Don't read it out loud."

Suddenly, there was a wheezing noise.

"SPOTTEDPAW!" every cat present shouted in unison.

Spottedpaw glared at Cinderpaw.

"Influenza?" Cinderpaw asked, trying not to panic the other cats.

Spottedpaw shook her head. "No, Coxackie."

"Coxawhat?" Ravenpaw asked.

"Nevermind," Cinderpaw mewed hastily. "Lionblaze what do you choose?"

"I'm loyal to THUNDERCLAN," Lionblaze growled.

"China it is!"

* * *

We could not reserve a Chinese Water Torture place in China, or Mexico, because I don't think they have any. Therefore, we put one in ShadowClan's new territory.............

"Trespassers!" a voice yowled. Then paws thumped in the opposite direction.

Lionblaze was tied to a fallen tree.

"Spottedpaw!" a voice yowled. Cinderpaw raced up behind the camera. "For once, go ahead and interfere. You know what and why."

Oh, fine. If I must. Yes, watchers, the words are sittingon the screen. This time, they are supposed to be there.

The Chinese Water Torture, which is what we're going to do to Lionblaze, is a very interesting techinique of torture I haven not heard of in a while. If my memory serves me correctly, as I think it does, the Chinese Water Torture is where every day someone drops one drop of water on the person's head. Then, the person eventually drives itself crazy waiting for that drop of water. I'm not sure how long it lasts or anything, but I'm sure if your insides boiled at the same time, the experience would be a bit shorter.

"Done," Spottedpaw mewed.

"Thank you, Spottedpaw. Alright, let the games begin!" Cinderpaw mewed. She flicked her tail. Nothing obvious seemed to happen. Then she dripped a drop of water on his head and left the territory.

* * *

The Next Day...

Lionblaze was beginning to feel his insides boil. "Wow, what did I eat last night?"

Cinderpaw appeared, dripped a drop of water on her head, and left the territory.

* * *

The Day after that...

Spottedpaw, interfering under orders again. I have done a little bit more research on the Chinese Water Torture.

It is more of a punishment than a torture, and for best effects the time of the drop is randomized, which is what we were doing anyway. This was stressful, but cold water makes it even worse. So we're making the water even colder now. That's all the information we have right now. Thank you.

"Done," Spottedpaw whispered.

8 minutes later, Cinderpaw appeared, dripped a drop of really cold water on Lionblaze's head, and left the territory.

* * *

Day four....

Lionblaze was really anxious, since Cinderpaw always dripped the drop of water before dark. It was now almost moonhigh.

Spottedpaw had set the camera on a stand and was anxiously waiting for a page to load that probably wouldn't load. ShadowClan territory internet is lousy. And, it didn't load. Spottedpaw yowled in frustration. Then she refreshed the page and it loaded. A big grin followed that.

Cinderpaw appeared just before moonhigh and dropped a drop of water on Lionblaze's head.

Lionblaze's insides were nice and warm now, and he no longer felt cold and night.

* * *

And the day after that....

Spottedpaw again! Just letting you know that the Chinese Water Torture was not created in China, and the best place for it is the forehead. Wow we're good!

"Done," Spottedpaw whispered as Cinderpaw left the territory after dripping a drop of water on Lionblaze's head.

Lionblaze was attempting to not go mad by having conversations with Spottedpaw, but Spottedpaw was under strict instructions not to talk to him, so he switched to the nearest tree that hadn't fallen down. It was about 5 fox-lengths away.

* * *

The next day...

Spottedpaw hated holding up the time cards. She had already lost track of what day it was, so she did some math and learned it was day 6.

Lionblaze felt like his skeleton was on fire. His eyes were popping out of his head as he waited until after moonhigh for Cinderpaw to come.

Just after moonhigh, Cinderpaw appeared.

"Want to quit?" she asked.

"A warrior...never....gives in....." Lionblaze panted.

"Of course," Cinderpaw sneered. "You ThunderClan warriors are so brave." Then she disappeared.

Lionblaze wondered what was up, until he realized she had flicked a paw and a drop of water had landed on his head. He could see it running down his forehead now.........

* * *

Skipping forward five days, and we're no longer researching the topic...

Spottedpaw grinned as Cinderpaw **(we're now at 4,610 words) **appeared once again. She knew what would happen next.

"I give! I give!" Lionblaze shouted. "My insides are about to explode and the trees are telling me it's time!"

Cinderpaw seemed surprisingly reluctant to let him go, unlike how willing she had been five days ago.

"He's. Been. Talking. To. The. Rabbits," Spottedpaw hissed.

"Oh, all right," Cinderpaw decided. She realized that Spottedpaw must have been quite torture as well, recording the whole thing. She flicked her tail, and they went back in time eleven days.

* * *

Go-Kart Track...

"That was so much fun! And we learned so much!" Cinderpaw complained.

Spottedpaw hissed at Cinderpaw.

"Our next dare is for-" Cinderpaw began.

Ravenpaw growled and pointed at the list of dares.

"Oh, we have reached Ninaque's last dare! Oh, fine, bring in Firestar."

"But first, let's have a break and eat pancakes and eggs," Spottedpaw added.

Ravenpaw glared at her.

Spottedpaw stuck her tongue out.

"Stop being immature and eat your dinner," Cinderpaw hissed.

And so for the next four minutes, the three of them ate pancakes.

"SHOWER BREAK!" they all screamed, because they needed to take a shower since syrup was stuck on them.

So an infomercial was showed while the three of them showered for have an hour. Wow, the E key is very sticky.

SPOTTEDPAW!

I'm SORRY!

20 minutes later, the infomercial ended early (for once) and Cinderpaw, Spottedpaw, and Ravenpaw padded back to their go-karts.

"No more dilly-dallying! Firestar's turn!" Cinderpaw yowled.

Firestar appeared in the empty go-kart. You forgot about it, didn't you? We certainly did.....not.

"How long have we been on air?" Spottedpaw asked sleepily.

"You know how our hour is scheduled at 5:00?" Cinderpaw asked.

"Yeah..."

"It's 10:00."

"Tell me it's not true, Ravenpaw!"

"Zzzzzzzz," Ravenpaw snored.

"Well, he's helped me sleeping in the past. Firestar, you're dare from Ninaque is that.....wait, okay just shove dynamite down everyone you love's throats. It's really late and we really can't afford to procrastinate any longer," Cinderpaw mewed.

* * *

Firestar's den................

Sandstorm, Cinderpelt (Cinderheart collapsed on patrol _again_), Spottedleaf, Princess, Cloudtail, Graystripe, Tigerstar, and Russetfur were all gathered in Firestar's den.

"I've been forced to shove down dynamite down everyone I love's throats," Firestar told them.

"WHAT?" Sandstorm screeched. "Why're Tigerstar and Russetfur here then?"

"Ummm......" Firestar looked around the den and then shoved dynamite down Sandstorm's throat. Th-

BOOM!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Go-Kart Track...

"DOWNPOUR! IT'S COMING DOWN HARD! GET INSIDE QUICK!" Cinderpaw screeched.

"Isn't this camera waterproof?" Spottedpaw asked.

"Do you think we're going to continue this outside at this point of time?" Firestar growled.

"Exactly!" Cinderpaw added, as she got Ravenpaw onto a sled. "INSIDE! MOVE!"

* * *

Carrionplace...

"Hello, and Daring for Amusement just received an unexpected rainfall, so we had to move into the Carrionplace," Cinderpaw reported, glaring at Spottedpaw.

"What? I control many things, but not the weather!" Spottedpaw hissed.

"Anyway, our next dare is from jRC JrC JRc, who has our last Firestar dare!" Cinderpaw announced as she pressed the magic button.

"Why'd you do that? I'm right here," Firestar mewed.

Cinderpaw glanced at Spottedpaw.

"Hey, I needed to update it or people would think I forgot or something," Spottedpaw mewed.

"Well, we needed remote-controlled explosives," Cinderpaw mewed as a box appeared full of remote controlled explosives.....and remotes. "Firestar, your last dare before taking up the camera is to stuff these 12 tons of explosives into every hole you find, then I put you on a cloud and we'll go from there."

* * *

The Yellow Brick Road....

"Seriously, Spottedpaw, not now!"

* * *

ThunderClan territory.....

Firestar dragged a sled with the ten tons of explosives around ThunderClan territory.

"Why aren't there any holes around here?" he growled angrily. "I'm going to break my back dragging this."

Suddenly, Firestar spied a slightly big hole ahead.

"This is the only hole that I'll find anyway," Firestar mewed as he threw all the explosives in the hole and jumped on the magic cloud.

* * *

ThunderClan camp....

Bumblekit looked around the camp. "Wow, it's so huge!"

"You say that everytime you leave the nursery, mouse-brain," Toadkit told him. "You've been out here before."

"So? It's big," Bumblekit pointed out, as he always did.

Toadkit let out a sigh.

Suddenly, a ton of explosives rolled into the camp. And another, and another........20 tons to be exact.

"Whoa, what's that?" Toadkit asked.

"Where's Firestar?" Brambleclaw shouted.

"It's Firestar," Bumblekit and Toadkit sighed.

* * *

Magical cloud.....

Firestar could barely see the big hole anymore. Cinderpaw appeared and gave him a remote with a huge big button. Firestar pushed the button.

* * *

ThunderClan camp...

"Seriously, has anyone seen Fire-"

BOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Magic cloud....

Cinderpaw pulled out a laptop, and uploaded a video onto Youtube.

"You don't have a laptop," Firestar pointed out.

"Oh well, then it's not mind, party pooper," Cinderpaw replied and watched the Youtube video.

* * *

Youtube video...

_Bumblekit looked around the camp. "Wow, it's so huge!"_

_"You say that everytime you leave the nursery, mouse-brain," Toadkit told him. "You've been out here before."_

_"So? It's big," Bumblekit pointed out, as he always did._

_Toadkit let out a sigh._

_Suddenly, 20 tons of explosives rolled into the camp.  
_

_"Whoa, what's that?" Toadkit asked._

_"Where's Firestar?" Brambleclaw shouted._

_"It's Firestar," Bumblekit and Toadkit sighed._

_"Seriously guys, where's Fire-"_

_BOOM! The explosives exploded without warning, causing loose rocks to fall down. The falling rocks squished the cats, then there was a flash of light, and all the cats appeared on top of the fallen rocks. _

_"Our camp's been destroyed!" Bumblekit, Toadkit, and Briarkit wailed._

_"Kits," Blossomkit hissed in disgust.

* * *

_Magic Cloud...

After showing Firestar the video, Cinderpaw deleted it.

"..........................That big hole....was the CAMP?" Firestar asked.

"Yes. Now you have to eat Bluestar," Cinderpaw replied.

"...Isn't she dead?" Firestar asked.

As soon as Firestar asked that question, he was on the ground again, facing a zombie Bluestar.

"Brains......brains....." Bluestar muttered.

Firestar killed her and ate her. "EW!"

* * *

Carrionplace...

"And that concludes that dare," Cinderpaw mewed.

Spottedpaw handed Firestar the camera and sat down in a chair.

"Aren't you going to leave?" Cinderpaw asked her.

"I'll.....stay awhile," Spottedpaw grinned, obviously knowing something.

"...Okay, you're scary," Cinderpaw shrugged. "Our next dare is for Nightcloud."

Nightcloud appeared. "Punishment. Dare's too complicated."

"Umm...." Firestar began mouthing nonsence at Cinderpaw.

"To save time, she already knows her dare and punishment," Cinderpaw told him.

* * *

Firestar's den....

The deathberry plants had all been killed by Leafpool. Same goes for nightshade. No foxes, badgers, etc. were nearby. The only things left that were harmful were Firestar's explosives. Actually, Firestar only had dynamite.

Nightcloud lit all the dynamite and ate it.

"Hey, what're you doing to my dyna-"

BOOM! Nightcloud exploded.

* * *

Carrionplace...

"I caught Cresselia! I caught Cresselia!" Spottedpaw danced.

"You caught Cresselia like a week ago," Cinderpaw replied. "Our next dare is for Jayfeather."

Jayfeather appeared, broke his stick in half, and left, crying.

"Next dare!" Cinderpaw shouted.

"That was it?" Firestar asked.

"Yes, and the next dare is for....ooh! That was the last dare!"

Suddenly, the mail car came and dropped two notecards through the mail slot.

"We have a mail slot?" Ravenpaw asked.

"When'd you wake up?" Cinderpaw asked as she grabbed the notecards.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

"Okay, we have one last dare from Invader Lak!" Cinderpaw shouted. "And.....it's for us."

"US?" Firestar shouted.

"The crew, yes." Cinderpaw pushed the magic button.

Jayfeather, Saria, and Cinderheart all appeared.

"Faerie show!" Cinderpaw shouted.

* * *

"Welcome to this faerie show, staring most of the crew of Daring for Amusement, who painted themselves and the Clan pink. All the Clans are forced to watch this extremely pathetic show," said a blue banner that Spottedpaw wrote with pink paint.

The curtain rose to show a.....cardboard cut-out of part of the Mushroom Forest. This isn't Angel- oh, nevermind.

"Help, I'm a blind faerie that can't see," Jayfeather announced as he lay on his stomach.

"Jayfeather! Get on the stage! They can't see you!" Cinderpaw hissed.

Jayfeather skidded forward onto the stage. "Help, I'm a blind faerie with floor burn and can't see."

"I will save you!" Cinderheart announced.

"I will help!" Cinderpaw added.

Cinderpaw made Jayfeather's floor burn go away and Cinderheart gave him glasses.

"Thank you, I am cured," the still-blind Jayfeather thanked them.

"I am a faerie with a camera," Firestar added as he walked onstage.

"I wish I wasn't a faerie!" Saria wailed.

"Help, I've fallen and I can't get up!" Firestar yelped as he fell down, the camera still in the air.

"Let me help you," Spottedpaw growled and blew up the stage.

THE END.

The Clan cats clapped.

* * *

Carrionplace...

"And that was-" Cinderpaw announced.

"Not so fast," Saria Fox appeared and looked at Cinderpaw.

"Wh-what?" Cinderpaw gasped.

"There is one more dare. From She who is Awesome."

**You mean She who is Not Awesome. Get it right. -Spottedpaw13**

"You're the JH FFA President, in National Junior Honor Society, and you're in Drama Club. What more do you want?" Saria Fox asked.

**I want to be an Oompa Loompa. -Spottedpaw13**

"Sing it in your head and forget it," Saria Fox gritted her teeth in impatience.

**Oompa Loompa Doompa De Do. I have the perfect puzzle for you. -Spottedpaw13**

"While She is Actually Is Awesome in her Own Way is occupied, She dares you to sing that song the three of us made up together based on a different song," Saria Fox sighed in relief.

**What about the dance to "Tell me Why"? -Spottedpaw13**

"So many words, so few ways to describe that," Saria Fox told her.

**Fine. But she has to also sing the chorus to "You're not Sorry". -Spottedpaw13**

"Deal."

"Wait. That dare is for ME?" Cinderpaw squeaked.

"Yes," Saria Fox replied impatientally.

"Oh, fine."

* * *

Carrionplace...

"Clear the area!" Cinderpaw screeched.

Ravenpaw backed up.

"First I will sing _You're not Sorry_," Cinderpaw mewed.

"You don't have to call, anymore. I won't pick up the phone.

This is the last, straw. Don't wanna hurt anymore.

Well you can tell me that you're sorry but I won't believe you baby like I did, before.

You're not sorry."

Ravenpaw clapped.

"Next is the other song." Cinderpaw took in a deep breath...

"I'm a llama you're a llama he's a llama she's a llama we're all llamas it's a llama squirrel!"

Cinderpaw gasped for breath. "There. I'm done."

* * *

Carrionplace...

"Brava! Brava!" Ravenpaw shouted.

"Thanks," Cinderpaw replied curtly and left.

"Cinderpaw needs to go mop with embarrasment. Which leaves me to the serious questions," Ravenpaw announced. "Our first question is, Which name do you like better? Daring for Amusement or Dare or Pair? The second question is, Which host do you like better, Cinderpaw or Spottedpaw?"

Suddenly a sign popped up. "I'M GONNA SUE HER FOR THAT! -Cinderpaw"

"...Okay, then. Anyway, that's all this episode," Ravenpaw ended.

"Wait!" Cinderpaw appeared.

"What?" Ravenpaw asked.

"The next two episodes, we will have a guest star with us! Hurray for Lackheart! Now the episode is ov-"

* * *

**6,483 words are in this chapter before this set of boldness.**

**This is the true end of the episode.**

**See you next time!  
**


	12. Special Lackheart Episode 1

**I am so out of order now.**

**Anyway, ten dares is enough. Episode for you!**

**Actually, 11. I got one too.**

**Disclaimer: Lackheart belongs to Invader Lak.**

**Claimer: The Stuffed Animal Crew belongs to me. I have stuffed animals that all look like that.  
**

**~Spottedpaw13~

* * *

**Cinderpaw stared at Spottedpaw. "Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone, okay?"

Spottedpaw laughed. "Why else do you think I became the sherrif of Ghost Town 89?"

Cinderpaw sighed and left. Meanwhile, Spottedpaw thought some things that managed to catch the attention of a tortoiseshell she-cat and a pink echidna. (Yup, another thing about that crossover)

* * *

Cinderpaw growled at Firestar. "Firestar, FOCUS!"

Firestar blinked his eyes open and straightened the camera.

"Welcome to Daring for Amusement! And now for the results from our questions from last time!" Cinderpaw started the show, for some reason not introducing herself or her co-host yet. Cinderpaw picked up a yellow index card, the only thing they had that wasn't a dare. "Umm......okay! That's interesting! No one has answered either of our questions!"

A fluffy orange cat with a white belly and green eyes named Lackheart who was hyper and likes to push Firestar off of cliffs entered Carrionplace. "Hurray, I'm early!"

"Actually, you're late," Cinderpaw told her co-host.

"Like I said, I'm EARLY!" Lackheart yowled and picked up a squirt gun, which she used to shoot a picture of Jayfeather.

".....How'd that squirt gun get in here?" Cinderpaw asked out loud. Then she remembered the picture of Jayfeather had a heart frame around it. "Firestar! Over here! Welcome, again, to Daring for Amusement! I'm Cinderpaw, and that's....my....co-host....Lackheart. Anyway, onto the first dare. Lackheart!"

"Yes?" Lackheart asked without stopping.

"Did you eat a box of chocolates before you came here?" Cinderpaw asked.

"Yup. And I had 20 energy drinks!" Lackheart replied happily.

"ALright," Cinderpaw mewed. "At least you'll crash at some point. Anyway, our first dare is for Tigerstar and Spottedleaf!"

"Aren't they both dead?" Lackheart asked as she began playing with a yo-yo.

"Yes, but-"

"Then they can't do anything."

"Then I'll bring them back to life!" Cinderpaw growled as she brought the two cats back to life in Carrionplace.

"Distant relative, you're alive!" Spottedleaf shrieked happily.

"............Stay back! I'm evil, and I plotted your death with Clawface!" Tigerstar shouted. "...Did I say that out loud?"

**(We here at Daring for Amusement, we being me, have no proof of Tigerstar having anything to do with Spottedleaf's death. We cannot honestly say he plotted with Clawface, even though it's possible.)**

"Hey! Over here!" Cinderpaw shouted. "Spottedleaf, you and Tigerstar have to have kits."

"With my DISTANT RELATIVE?" Tigerstar asked, disgusted.

"Yeah!" Spottedleaf shouted.

"Interesting!" Cinderpaw and Lackheart added at the same time. Then Cinderpaw stared at Lackheart and screamed.

"What?" Lackheart asked.

* * *

Random Cave #224...

Tigerstar stared at Spottedleaf. "So......" he trailed off.

"The kits are great!" Spottedleaf replied. "This is Strangekit and this one is Strangekit!"

"They're BOTH Strangekit?" Tigerstar asked.

"Yeah!" Spottedleaf mewed happily.

Tigerstar shrugged. A smile appeared on his face, which destroyed everyone in the cave.

"Hey, Mack," a snail greeted Mack.

"Hey, Joe, ever get the feeling that an evil cat's smile will make this cave explode?" Mack the snail asked.

"Mack, you're imagining things-"

BOOM!

_R.I.P. _

_Mack _

_October 3rd 2009- October 3rd, 2009_

_Told you, Joe!_

* * *

Carrionplace...

"Why'd those snails get caught in the crossfire?" Cinderpaw asked.

"The same reason you're getting a haircut," Lackheart replied.

Cinderpaw groaned. "Our next dare is for Crowfeather."

Crowfeather appeared.

"Why didn't everyone involved appear?" Lackheart asked.

"There's not enough room. Crowfeather, your dare is.....hey! Spottednose still needs to help Spottedpaw evolve a Haunter!"

"FOCUS!" Firestar snapped.

"Crowfeather, either say that you love Nightcloud and Breezepelt or join ThunderClan to be with your other kits and your other mate," Cinderpaw mewed.

Crowfeather hissed. "I HATE YOU ALL!"

"It's not life or death, just choose one," Lackheart told him.

"Yes it is! They'll kill me!" Crowfeather growled.

"That's it. Off to ThunderClan with you!" Cinderpaw snapped.

* * *

ThunderClan camp....

"Roar, I left WindClan, take me as your prisoner," Crowfeather mewed boredly.

Firestar stared at Crowfeather. "Exactly why?"

"can daddy join? Can daddy join? please, grandpa, can daddy join?" Lionblaze asked without capital letters.

"I...didn't think you were that thrilled about being related to him. What does the rest of this litter think?" Firestar asked.

"I. Hate. You. All." Jayfeather growled.

"That's my boy!" Crowfeather mewed proudly. "Just like Breezepelt...and me....except he actually has friends!"

"I thought you hated them," Firestar added confusedly. "Alright, whatever, as long as you guys are happy. If you need me, I'll....be giving Brambleclaw responsibility of the Clan."

Firestar ate every herb in Leafpool's stores, including the deathberries left over from when she was trying to kill that snake, and he slept peacefully.

"How is that giving Brambleclaw responsibility, great great uncle?" Ivykit asked.

No, I mean forever.

"Still, I don't see what that has to do with handing over responsibility," Ivykit mewed.

Sleeping. Fo-Ev-Er.

"What does that have to do with-"

HE'S DEAD, OKAY? HE'S DEAD!

"Ooh," Ivykit finally got the message. Then she ran out of the medicine cat den. "FIRESTAR'S DEAD! HE'S SLEEPING FOREVER!"

"Ivykit!" Whitewing scolded. "You're not supposed to kill great leaders of stupid Clans.

"He wasn't that great," Ivykit retorted.

Okay, this is getting off track.

CAT BEHIND THE CAMERA!

"It's me Firestar! I'm behind the camera!"

Oh, that was your clone, wasn't it? Yes it was.

* * *

Carrionplace...

"FIRESTORM DIED!" Cinderpaw shrieked.

"Get over it," Lackheart picked up a bouncy ball. "You like killing cats, don't you?"

"I'm trying to go on a killing-free diet," Cinderpaw replied. "Next is Jayfeather!"

Jayfeather appeared. Cinderpaw gave him a Nintendo 64 joystick and turned on the TV.

Do you want to mess up the timeline?

- Yes______________No

Jayfeather pressed the A button.

"Alrighty! We're bringing Half Moon to the present!" Cinderpaw shouted.

* * *

Boredly, we're going to the tunnels...

"Jay's Wing, my brother! It's wonderful to see you!" a she-cat mewed.

Jayfeather sighed. "This is Dove's Wing, NOT Half Moon."

"Don't you like me-"

* * *

Tuneels, again...

"Who are you?" Half Moon asked. "I've never seen you before."

Jayfeather led Half Moon out of the tunnels. "Welcome to ThunderClan territory, Half Moon."

"Jayfeather!" Half Moon mewed happily. "I'm glad you finally got the life you wanted.

"What are you talking about?" Jayfeather asked.

"You're the reincarnation of Jay's Wing!" Half Moon told him.

**(Although there is a possibility of this, we at Daring for Amusement, alias Dare or Pair, have no proof that Half Moon is right. For all we know, she could be a filthy liar.)**

Jayfeather's mouth dropped open.

"What?" Half Moon asked.

"Behind you," Jayfeather whispered.

Half Moon turned around and saw Fallen Bracken.

"Hi!" Half Moon mewed happily.

Jayfeather screamed and ran into a tree.

* * *

Carrionplace...

Cinderpaw glared at Lackheart. "You're really not helping."

"You're really not announcing who sent in the dares," Lackheart retorted. "When you fo that, maybe I'll help."

"Okay, the last three dares were from Ninaque," Cinderpaw shrugged. "Our next dare is from TehEbilKitteh."

"Cinderpaw, which do you choose?" Lackheart asked.

"WE LOVE YOU, SWIFTSTREAM!" three random voices shouted.

Cinderpaw's tail fluffed up in anger. "Firestorm, Swiftstream, Sandcloud, Pouncetail, Spottedstripe, Creamfur, and Tigerberry! Get out here right now!"

The seven special effects cats charged out of the special effects room. The first tom, Firestirm, had a pelt that looked like a storm of fire and had amber eyes. Swiftstream, the second cat, was a light gray she-cat with darker gray stripes and blue eyes. Sandcloud was a yellow tom with a mangled front paw. The she-cat with a bunch of random shades of brown on her pelt and white paws with brown eyes was Pouncetail. The fifth cat, Spottedstripe, looked exactly like the cat Periwinkle from a children's TV show, I tihnk Blue's Clues. Creamfur was a creamy she-cat with brown paws and blue eyes. The last cat, Tigerberry, was an orange tom with darker orange stripes.

"Stuffed Animal Crew, you're all FIRED! Cinderpaw yowled.

"WE STILL LOVE YOU, SWIFTSTREAM!" Firestorm, Sandcloud, and Tigerberry shouted.

Swiftstream growled and got ready to pounce on them. Creamfur and Pouncetail, her sisters, stopped her.

"Please, Swiftstream. We can get revenge on them later," Creamfur mewed.

"Creamfur, Pouncetail, and Spottedstripe are all hired. The rest of you get out of here!" Cinderpaw hissed.

Swiftstream, Tigerberry, Sandcloud, and Firestorm ran out of the studio.

"Which do you choose?" Lackheart repeated as the three special effects cats ran back into the special effects room.

**Disclaimer: Thank you, Moonstream!**

**Disclaimer: That was not a disclaimer. Thank you anyways, Moonstream!**

"Alright, who did that?" Cinderpaw hissed. "We haven't done Moonstream's dare yet, and we were going to wait for that to thank Moonstream!"

Tigerberry rose his paw.

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE!" Cinderpaw growled.

Tigerberry ran out of the studio.

"Anyway, EVERYONE OUT!" Cinderpaw yowled. "FLEE TO THE RIVER!"

"You've chosen!" Lackheart grinned happily. "I can finally eat my Cocoa Puffs!"

"OUT!" Cinderpaw repeated.

Firestar, Lackheart, Spottedstripe, Creamfur, and Pouncetail all left the studio. Cinderpaw ran out after them while throwing a bundle of lit dynamite into Carrionplace.

"Hey, isn't that my dynamite?" Firestar asked.

BOOM!

"To Fourtrees!" Cinderpaw shouted.

* * *

Fourtrees...

"You might as well call it Doom Hollow now," Pouncetail mewed.

"Cinderpaw, we can't afford to make mistakes," Spottestripe added.

"Okay, then." Cinderpaw growled. "If you have a better idea, tell me."

"Umm......" Creamfur looked at her paws.

"I have an idea!" Pouncetail shouted.

* * *

"You mean that we're going to rebuild Knothole and then use it as our studio?" Cinderpaw asked.

"Yes," Pouncetail replied. "A little manual labor never hurt anybody."

"Look at me. I'm Cinderpaw, and I have to do manual labor to save my show," Spottedstripe mocked.

"Alright. But when the Freedom Fighters come back and Zonic arrests us, don't come crying to me," Cinderpaw growled.

* * *

One re-built Knothole later...

"Welcome back to Daring for Amusement! I had to blow up Carrionplace, so now we're in a TV show!" Cinderpaw shouted. "I mean a different one besides the one you're watching."

"Hurray for Sonic SATAM!" Creamfur shouted.

"And our next dare....is for Firestar." Cinderpaw grinned. "I'll just take the camera.....Firestar, I-"

"You aren't authorized to use the camera!" Firestar shouted.

"This is my show. I can do whatever I want. Firestar, I dare you to get pushed off of a cliff by Lackheart," Cinderpaw told him.

Lackheart grabbed Firestar by the neck and pushed him off of a cliff. Then he was magically transported back to Knothole with a wheelchair.

"You can have your camera back." Cinderpaw handed him the camera. "Next up is Moonstream-Sunstripe's two dares! First up is Tallstar."

Tallstar appeared in a frilly pink tutu. "Ummm....don't tell anyone," he murmured as he took it off.

"Tallstar, your dare is to live on Kashyyyk, otherwise known as Wookiee Planet C. It just happens to be where Chewbacca comes from, as long as Wikipedia isn't lying, and you have to live there for five years only eating birds that live there."

"Isn't this my first dare?" Tallstar asked.

"No one's keeping track, let's move!" Lackheart shouted at a TV that was showing a picture of people not moving.

* * *

Kashyyyk...

".....No...." Tallstar muttered. "The trees.....they're HAUNTING ME!"

"Calm down, little guy," A Wookiee told him. "It's only trees."

"I have to live here for five years and I've spent my whole life living in OPEN MOORLAND!" Tallstar shouted.

".....Okay then.....have a bird," the Wookiee handed him a bird.

"Does is live here?" Tallstar asked.

"Yes," the Wookiee shrugged and walked away. Tallstar ate the bird in a very fast manner.

"There's no place like the place where I can eat buzzards!" Tallstar mewed.

* * *

5 years later...

"Food......water.........food...." Tallstar moaned.

"You're done," Cinderpaw told him.

"What was that, lassie?" Tallstar asked.

"I SAID YOU'RE DONE!" Cinderpaw yowled.

"I'm a bit deaf in this ear, Spottedpaw. Please just take me home," Tallstar moaned.

Cinderpaw rolled her eyes.

* * *

Knothole...

"THANK YOU MOONSTREAM THANK YOU MOONSTREAM THANK YOU MOONSTREAM!" Cinderpaw yowled.

"I said MOVE!" Lackheart shouted at the people standing still. "This next one's for Ashfur.....and Sandstorm."

Ashfur and Sandstorm appeared.

"Don't do it, Sandstorm!" Firestar shouted.

"Ashfur, put on this tutu," Cinderpaw told him.

Ashfur put on the tutu.

"You two, sing the Barney theme song," Lackheart gave them a weird stare before giving Cinderpaw a weird stare. Cinderpaw then gave Lackheart a weird stare. Then both cats began laughing hysterically. Firestar began sobbing uncontrollably as Cinderpaw shrugged and sent them to the abandoned recording studio in Ghost Town 89.

* * *

Ghost Town 89...

Firestar put the camera on a camera stand and hid as Ashfur and Sandstorm began singing.

"Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination  
And when he's tall  
he's what we call a dinosaur sensation

Barney's friends are big and small  
they come from lots of places  
after school they meet to play  
and sing with happy faces

Barney shows us lots of things  
Like how to play pretend

ABC's and 123's  
And how to be a friend

Barney comes to play with us  
Whenever we may need him  
Barney can be your friend too  
If you just make-believe him!"

"MY EAR DRUMS ARE BLEEDING!" Otterheart yowled as she walked by the recording studio that was used for duels.

* * *

Knothole...

"Okay..." Cinderpaw mewed as she put bandages on her bleeding ears. "Our next dare, from Runningpaw11, is for Jayfeather."

Jayfeather appeared with Hollyleaf and Lionblaze, threw them into Mustafar where they burnt like marshmallows, sliced himself in half with a lightsaber, came back to life, lit all of Firestar's dynamite and ate it while Firestar threw sticks and stones at him.

"Sticks and stones will break my bones, but dynamite won't stop me from dieing," Jayfeather mewed while he was in a coma.

"How'd he know to do all of that?" Lackheart asked while playing paddleball.

"He can read minds. Next is Ivypaw4's dares! Step on up, Crowfeather!"

Crowfeather, Nightcloud, and Leafpool all appeared.

"I read the dares while you weren't looking, and I'm sure the sole purpose of this dare is to kill me. There's no way I can survive," Nightcloud pointed out.

Crowfeather grinned.

Cinderpaw gasped. "You read the dares? Naughty, naughty, NAUGHTY!"

* * *

"So, what're we going to do?"

"I dunno, wanna watch Brother Bear with the moose commentary?"

"Sure"

Tv Room...

Crwofeather and Leafpool began to watch Brother Bear with the moose commentary on when Nightcloud breathed. Firestar blew her up with dynamite.

"Hey, I guess this is done," Crowfeather mewed.

Leafpool began dancing. "YES! I DON'T HAVE TO WATCH A MOVIE WITH YOU ANYMORE!"

* * *

Knothole...

"I'd like to point out that the rest of the dares are from Ivypaw4," Cinderpaw mewed. "Next is Jayfeather."

Jayfeather appeared, still in a coma.

"Get him out of the coma!" Lackheart shrieked.

Cinderpaw shrugged and teleported Cinderheart to the scene.

"You know, we're already having kits," Cinderheart pointed out.

Jayfeather shrugged and ran away with his stick. Cinderpaw teleported Cinderheart away.

**Warning: Breaking Fourth Wall Alert**

"And now, something that has never been attempted before!" Cinderpaw mewed. "The final dare...is for SPOTTEDPAW13!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A 13 moon-old she-cat with yellow fur and bluish-greenish eyes appeared.

"Here's your whip," Spottedpaw13 mewed. Then she ran away.

"It's the Nerf whip though!" Cinderpaw shouted.

"NERF MY FOOT! IT MIGHT AS WELL BE A FOOTBALL!" Spottedpaw13 screamed in triumph.

"You can't get away that easily!" Cinderpaw shouted just when themany viewers thought that Spottedpaw13 would get away. Cinderpaw teleported the Author back and poured super glue on the floor around her. "Run away and you're stuck."

"I lied when I said this was a Nerf whip. It's a pillow whip! See, made of pillows!" Cinderpaw shouted.

Lackheart began cheering. "I like this show!"

And so, Spottedpaw13 got whipped 300 times with a pillow whip.

"And my shoulder hurts too, so I'm in pain!" Spottedpaw13 shouted.

"Well, time to go!" Lackheart mewed after Spottedpaw13 disappeared.

"Not so fast!" Cinderpaw mewed.

Lackheart stopped walking away.

"Our next epiosde is truly special. In the next episode, you will ALL need to dare Lackheart!" Cinderpaw announced. "We will not use any dares in the next episode that aren't for Lackheart!"

"I think my heart just stopped," Lackheart muttered.

"See you next time on Daring for Amusement!" Cinderpaw shouted. "We need results from those questions, too! Send them in with your dares!"

* * *

**Seriously, no dares unless they're for Lackheart.**

**Until the next episode, I will temporarily enable Private Messaging. Do not abuse.**

**~Spottedpaw13~**

**P.S. I sent in a fake. My but doesn't hurt at all.  
**


	13. Special Lackheart Episode 2

**I've decided to put Welcome to the Wild West on hold. Our Daring for Amusement.....stuff we need to make the episode is here! **

**Happy Halloween! A little early.....Kudos to Invader Lak for being reviewer number 100!!!!!!!!!**

**I made up a fake company for Daring for Amusement. I can be very random........**

**xXJedi Knight Blaze Xx: Everyone makes mistakes. I'll be sure to use your dares next episode!

* * *

**

Knothole...

"And we're live in three....two......HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" Firestar shouted.

"Hello, this is Cinderpaw, and that's Lackheart!" Cinderpaw began, as she does a LOT. "Our first announcement: Halloween gift!

**(Two notes: You do NOT want to know how complicated writing this chapter is.....I have to look at two PMs at the same time. Another thing is that it's NOT quite Halloween yet.......and I''ve never trick-or-treated in my neighborhood. I only remember trick-or-treating ONCE, and that was driving to a couple of relatives' houses. My mother says we've done that more than once......But lately Halloween means movies and video games.)**

"You heard me right, Halloween gift!"

"WHAT?" Lackheart shouted as she began burning a pair of Spottedpaw13's pants. Cinderpaw screamed and put water on the fire before continuing.

"Halloween pants- I mean gift. Spottedpaw made a company for Daring for Amusements: Mountain Berry 137! Thanks Spottedpaw, but your punishment still won't end early. Let's call her now, on speakerphone, to thank her personally."

* * *

Rotten Egg Land, Saria Fox's house......

The white arctic fox stared at the ringing phone, thankful for caller ID. She knew that the show she wasn't allowed to be on for three episodes was calling, and it was time to put the ban to the extreme.

* * *

Knothole....

The phone rang once, twice......three times.....four times.....

"Hello, you've reached the house of Saria Fox! Or well....you would have if she hadn't had her brain switched with mine. For all purposes and pants, please leave a message after the beep. Beep! _Beep!_"

"SPOTTEDPAW, I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! PICK UP THE PHONE OR ITS FOUR EPISODES!"

"Hello, this is Saria Fox. How may help you besides asking you to stop screaming?"

"Spottedpaw, this isn't funny," Cinderpaw growled.

"Cinderpaw. What is it?" Saria Fox- I mean Spottedpaw asked.

"I can't believe your running a future plot in here! Anyway, thanks for the Halloween gift."

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_

"Anyway, Happy Halloween!" Cinderpaw looked around hastily as she threw the cell phone at a TV.

**"Hey, that was mine!"** Spottedpaw13 typed.

"And our first dare is for......Lackheart." Cinderpaw blinked and slapped herself in the face. "Lackheart, you still have those index cards, right? I don't have a lot of strength and I don't feel like speaking."

"Yup!" Lackheart grinned. "Option A seems more bearable." The very hyper cat then threw a Brother Bear DVD at Cinderpaw.

* * *

One new Brother Bear DVD and 250 years later.....

Firestar handed the camera to a really big pile of clothes and walked over to Lackheart. "How's the diet going?"

"I'MMA FIRIN MY LAZER!" Lackheart shouted as she swung her scythe at Firestar. Firestar screamed like a little girl and grabbed the camera.

"Wow...." Cinderpaw stared at Lackheart in amazement. "Absolutely no effect. Anyway, icethroat21's dare is over. Next up is Moonstream-Sunstripe's dares! Since I now feel like talking....oh.....Sandstorm!"

"Yes?" Sandstorm suddenly appeared.

"Least favorite tom, two seconds, GO!" Cinderpaw mewed.

"Skywatcher!" Sandstorm blurted out.

"Whoa.........." Lackheart mewed. "That's really weird. I thought you liked him."

"Tell that to the script." Sandstorm threw the script at Lackheart.

"Sandstorm, we're locking you up with Skywatcher in a closet. There's a note. Do what it says." Cinderpaw threw up.

* * *

One closet later...

**Get out of my closet!**

"But-"

**NO BUTTS! GO IN FIRESTAR'S CLOSET!

* * *

**I didn't know Firestar had a closet........

Sandstorm read the note in Firestar's closet. "'Dear Firestar. You are dashingly handsome. Love, Firestar.' That says nothing except that Firestar makes me feel sick now."

"How about this one?" Skywatcher gave Sandstorm a different note.

"Aren't you dead?" Sandstorm asked. Then she read the note. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!!!!!"

* * *

_Hello. Have you ever gotten obsessed with video games you haven't played in three months?_

_Good for you. This commercial is over.

* * *

_

* _It may not seem like much....._

This is Spottedpaw13, live from Stories of Random!

_But when you're an Author....._

Did I just leave out an r?

_Never misspell a word._

It's RUINED!!

_Presenting Spottedpaw13 making a mistake, Keep watch for Warrios: Never Forget Your Rs. Coming soon to a Spottedpaw13 near you.

* * *

_Knothole....

"Who put that preview there?" Cinderpaw asked.

"Rating!! The most important thing in the world!" Lackheart danced.

Cinderpaw looked strangely at Lackheart. "Next is- ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh no."

"What?" Firestar asked.

"Bring the camera and look at this!" Cinderpaw gasped.

Firestar padded over to Cinderpaw with the camera and put the the camera on the index card. It was really hard to read, but you could make out the words "Sonic" and "DARE DENIED".

"Aren't they supposed to have a Dare Approved stamp?" Lackheart asked, clearly reading the same thing.

"This is Cinderpaw," Cinderpaw reminded the readers. "And we have a Dare that has made history. For the first time in our filming history, a dare has been...DENIED! Feeling blue? Don't worry, we'll make it up to you next episode. For now, our next Moonstream-Sunstripe dare. Go get the pies."

Firestar put the camera on a stand and got some pies, which he have to Lackheart. Cinderpaw summoned Spottedpaw and Spottedpaw13, and the five cats went to ThunderClan's camp since that was once of the few places Cinderpaw didn't mind making a mess as long as Jayfeather wasn't around.

* * *

ThunderClan camp....

"ARE YOU READY TO RUUUUUUUUMBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE?" Lackheart yowled.

"What in the name of StarClan?" Cloudtail asked.

"You don't believe in them," Jayfeather growled. "Why are you asking them something?" Suddenly, there was a pie thrown, and Jayfeather disappeared.

Spottedpaw13 (in cat form*), Spottedpaw (the cat body, but who's in her brain? It doesn't matter, she's off screen) and Cinderpaw backed against the edge of the camp while Lackheart threw pies at them.

"What's with the pies?" Brambleclaw asked.

"Some pies might be embarrasing to use," Lackheart explained wile throwing osme lemon pies at the three Characters of Mine. "Like apple. But in the paws of someone 'skilled in the ancient art of pie-wielding, a stale cocnut cream pie can inflict shocking psychological damage'. I am Lackheart: **Pie Master**."

"You just stole that from Get Fuzzy!" Spottedpaw13 growled.

"She's hyper," Cinderpaw rolled her eyes. "What do you expect?"

Spottedpaw had gotten replaced with a Tails doll and the replacement was off screen, as we have not lifted her punishment yet. Don't worry, she wasn't on screen before.

Lackheart threw the last pie, which got Spottedpaw13 in the tail.

"YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT!" Spottedpaw13 screeched, and waved her tail. Bucky Katt, Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, Link, the Road Runner, the Pink Panther, Shaggy, and Koda appeared and threw coconuts at Lackheart.

"COCONUTS!!" Lackheart yelled. "I'M CUCKOO FOR COCONUTS!" Then she hid until the eight characters ran out of coconuts and disappeared. The fluffy cat took all the coconuts, threw one at Spottedpaw13, and drank the rest of them.

* * *

Knothole...

"And now for our last dare from Moonstream-Sunstripe!" Cinderpaw panted. A bit of cream was still on her ear, and her tail fur was all over the place.

"BUZZING NOISE!" Lackheart mewed loudly.

"Good for you. Jump in that factory." Cinderpaw pointed at the factory she had a teleportation link to.

"YAY!" Lackheart grinned and ran towards the factory, but the link closed.

"This dare will be last. Onto Invader Lak's dare!" Cinderpaw rolled her eyes.

* * *

Cinderpaw took the camera and filmed Firestar and Lackheart on a volcano......

"What're we doing here?" Firestar asked.

"PUSHING!" Lackheart bounced and pushed Firestar into the volcano twenty times.

The smokey ThunderClan leader glared at Lackheart. "My FUR is BURNT."

"Here's the camera, Firestar!" Cinderpaw grinned. Firestar hit her in the head with a cane.

* * *

Knothole...

Cinderpaw took the camera from Firestar and pointed it at him. "Do you have anything to say to our viewers?"

"Cinderpaw must die!" Firestar panted.

Cinderpaw gave the camera back to Firestar. "Runningpaw11's dare, Lackheart!"

* * *

At a cliff, a whole bunch of cats were lined up next to a cliff. Also, Denahi from Brother Bear was there, but why no one knows. Lackheart was standing behind the line of cats (and Denahi)..............

"MUHAHAHAHA!" Lackheart evil laughed and began kicking cats off the cliff.

"Is evil laughed even correct?" Denahi asked.

"Who cares?" Spottedpaw13 asked as Denahi and herself got kicked off the cliff. "You're my least favorite character in _Brother Bear_ anyway."

"THIS ISN'T WHAT I MEANT!" Runningpaw11 shouted as the Author got kicked off the cliff.

After everyone else was off the cliff, Lackheart pushed Firestar off again and jumped after him. "PIIIIIIII!"

* * *

That was totally random.....-cough- Knothole....

"And now for Ninaque's dare!" Cinderpaw shouted.

* * *

Arabian KNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHTS! Sorry........Sky Tower......

"Sky Tower is from Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Blue Rescue Team," Cinderpaw mewed. "On with the dare!"

Lackheart, at the top of Sky Tower, stood there. The elements met there, and since we weren't sure which five Clans were meant, these elements are Sky, Stars, Thunder, Shadows, Water, and Wind. Don't believe us? We just added that pool over there. Water is there.

Also, there was a thunderstorm.

Anyway, Lackheart opened her mouth and began singing her embarrasing song(or maybe it's just a song):

"We all danced in fire,  
Trapped in this machine.  
Don't know how long we've waited,  
As the Eggman's watching.  
We all danced in fire,  
Looking through the screen.  
Don't know how long we've waited,  
As the Eggman watches."

And then somewhere, Firestar's Tails doll burnt and died.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

* * *

Knothole...

"We all danced in fire,  
Trapped in this machine.  
Don't know how long we've waited,  
As the Eggman's watching.  
We all danced in fire,  
Looking through the screen.  
Don't know how long we've waited,  
As the Eggman watches," Lackheart sang.

Cinderpaw sighed. "There's no hope for her....XxRandom NemesisxX's dare!"

* * *

Chug Chug Chug.........KALAMARI DESERT!

**Kalamari Desert is a race in Mario Kart 64. **

"I win!" Luigi shouted in the distance.

"Yay! Second!" Bowser growled.

"We-he-he-he! Third!" Waluigi celebrated. Wait, he's not in Mario Kart 64!

Spottedpaw13 chased Waluigi out of the story.

Anyway, Lackheart ate a gallon of hot-sauce. Then Nemesis/Earthwhisperer chased her with a pitch fork for an hour, and Lackheart met Nemesis in combat with her scythe for the other hour. Then she ran into a Gathering.

"Hey! There's Firestar!" Leopardstar mewed.

"I LOVE EMPEROR PALPATINE!" Lackheart screamed. The crazy cat then disappeared.

"...Who?" Cloudtail and Spottedpaw13 asked.

* * *

Knothole....

"Last dare!" Cinderpaw sighed. "From Moonstream-Sunstripe. Lackheart, jump in the factory."

"YAY!" Lackheart yowled and ran into the teleportation link that Cinderpaw brought up. A random doctor made her take some medicine, and Lackheart came back to Knothole.

"How do you feel?" Cinderpaw asked cautiously.

"E equals M C squared has nothing to do with rats," Lackheart mewed calmly. "The cat was wrong, and he must be punished."

"That was the last dare," Cinderpaw mewed. "Any last words?"

"I hope to see everyone again soon," Lackheart bowed her head.

* * *

***This story should be coming to a Spottedpaw13 near you. Keep watch for it! It contains cookies!

* * *

**Epilogue...

Firestar left the camera on a stand as Cinderpaw teleported him and Lackheart away. She began cleaning up when a door knocked.

"Coming!" Cinderpaw yelled and opened the door.

A ticked Sonic the Hedgehog was standing there.

"What're you doing in my cottage?" he asked.

"This....is YOUR cottage?" Cinderpaw asked in a paniced voice. Then she shook his hand. "It-was-nice-to-see-you-but-I-really-need-to-go-"

"Not so fast!" Princess Sally Acorn picked Cinderpaw up by the scruff. "We never gave you permission to do anything here."

"You were away on a mission," Cinderpaw protested. "I didn't think you would get back so quickly."

"To the prison with her!" Sonic yelled, and the next thing Cinderpaw knew, she was behind bars.

* * *

**Imagine an animated Sally picked up a real gray cat! It......looks weird.**

**But Cinderpaw is behind bars! What will this mean for Daring for Amusement?**

**Who's going to film the next episode?**

**If you want me to do anything special for an episode of Dare or Pair, PM me and I'll see what I can do.**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	14. Season 2: Two Many Disclaimers

**Guess what? We've got enough people for Daring for Amusement now. Merry Christmas!**

**_Firefrost cleared his throat. "Umm....it's Veteran's Day."_**

**And guess what? I don't care, Firefrost. Take that. I like being mean to my characters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, Star Wars (How many times have I said that?), Wrestling of any kind (I classify it as wrestling, and if I owned wrestling, it wouldn't exist) and Sonic the Hedgehog. (It would be worse if I did, trust me.)**

**UPDATE:I wrote Dare or Pair............sigh. Daring for Amusement.  
**

**

* * *

**Cinderpaw sighed as she stared at the bars. "How could this get any worse?"

"Hi!" a voice mewed. Spottedpaw looked up and saw Wolfpaw stretched out on the top bunk.

"Great StarClan..." she whispered. "Is anyone else in here?"

Suddenly Moonstream-Sunstripe, Moonstream, and Sunstripe appeared in the cell.

"FLUFF!" Moonstream-Sunstripe growled. "This isn't Dares and Tortures!" Then she tried to get on the top-bunk, but Wolfpaw was already there.

Sonic walked in and stopped short. "I don't remember throwing you three in here! Oh well, there's a triple, so you can go there." And with that, Moonstream-Sunstripe, Moonstream, and Sunstripe were taken to the cell next to Cinderpaw's. And would you know that the wall in between the two cells had vanished, so it was really a cell for five cats? Wow, talk about weird.

Moonstream-Sunstripe jumped onto the top bunk and sighed.

"Don't say anything about balloons!" Cinderpaw growled.

Sunstripe glanced at Cinderpaw. "Can't you just teleport us out of here?"

"Wonderful idea," Cinderpaw admitted. "But I'm not so great at it as I used to be. In fact, I'm so bad at it that if I teleported us out of here, that there's a great chance we'll end up over a volcano, land in the volcano, and die." And with that, she teleported a random alarm clock.

* * *

Mount Gfghjdghjsdhglshlskhf....

The random alarm clock suddenly appeared over the imaginary volcano. It landed in the volcano, shorted out, and melted into tiny pieces. Then it exploded.

* * *

Knothole...

"Told you," Cinderpaw muttered.

"Hello, I'd like to visit Cinderpaw," a voice from outside the dungeon said.

"Who?" Sonic asked.

"Gray fluffy cat? Green eyes?" the voice described Cinderpaw.

"I AM NOT FLUFFY!" Cinderpaw spat.

"It appears that this prisoner is here. But I can't let you in until you give me your name," Sonic admitted.

"Make one up," the voice sighed.

".....Something about you screams 'Shadow' at me," Sonic muttered.

"Shadow?" the voice cried in outrage. "Are you seriously saying I act like....wait a minute....wrong timeline. Shadow will work."

"Go ahead, Shadow." Sonic moved to the side and a a rabbit who looked just like Cream, but had silver fur, was older, was wearing a green t-shirt with jeans, and had blue eyes (Tiene ojos azules) stepped into the dungeon. She continued walking until she stopped at Cinderpaw's cell.

"Hey there, 'Shadow'," Cinderpaw grinned.

"Be quiet," 'Shadow' rolled her eyes. "Be happy I brought you the video camera."

"You're not busting us out?" Cinderpaw asked in surprise. "Spottedpaw13, I thought you liked your characters more!"

A gasp could be heard, but that was really Antoine discovering that SOMEONE (coughSONICcough) had put too much starch in his underwear again. "SACRE BLEU CHESSE!"

'Shadow'-I mean Spottedpaw13 laughed. "And you think I can afford it HOW? Welcome to the upper lower class, Cinderpaw. Here's the camera."

Cinderpaw stared at the camera. "Upper lower class?"

"Si," Spottedpaw13 nodded as she handed Cinderpaw the camera. "Hi Wolfpaw! Hi Moonstream-Sunstripe! Hi Moonstream! Hi Sunstripe! Bye everyone!"

"Bye!" Cinderpaw yelled as Spottedpaw13 left, then turned to the other four prisoners. "We're going to do an episode of Daring for Amusement."

"YAY!" Wolfpaw grinned.

Cinderpaw handed the camera to a random cat, who just happened to be Moonstream. "Everyone else works Special Effects."

"How do we do Special Effects?" Moonstream-Sunstripe asked.

Cinderpaw sighed. "You sit there and be quiet."

"OKAY!" Wolfpaw mewed.

Cinderpaw groaned. This was going to be a long episode, especially with these four helping her.

* * *

"How do you turn the camera on?" "Press the button that says CHESSE." "Okay."...

"Go," Moonstream told Cinderpaw as she sat there.

Cinderpaw grabbed Wolfpaw and gave her the copy of the index cards. "Hello, and welcome to daring for amusement. i am cinderpaw, and there are no capitals because i am whispering. i am whispering because i am in knothole's dungeon. today, wolfpaw is helping me out, with moonstream on the camera and moonstream-sunstripe and sunstripe on special effects."

"OUR FIRST DARE IS FOR SPIDERLEG AND ASHFUR!" Wolfpaw yelled.

"Freeze!" Cinderpaw hissed, and suddenly the only thing on the camera was concrete walls.

"Quiet!" Sonic called to the prisoners.

"be quiet," Cinderpaw whispered to Wolfpaw as Ashfur and Spiderleg appeared. "Firefrost will brief you when you get there. Good luck."

* * *

SupremeClan Camp...

"I have an announcement!" Tigerstar yowled.

Ashfur and Spiderleg appeared in front of him.

"Who are you?" Sorrelpaw inquired.

"Where's Firefrost?" Ashfur demanded.

"What? I have no idea what you want with me," Firefrost protested.

"Pssst!" a voice behind them hissed.

Spiderleg and Ashfur turned around to see Firefrost standing there. Quickly they ran over to him.

"Lightsaber battle," Firefrost explained as he gave the two cats lightsabers. "GO!"

"What?" Spiderleg asked. Ashfur, experienced with this weapon, quickly beat Spiderleg before he realized what was going on.

"Take this, Snowkit!" Tigerstar appeared and electrocuted Spiderleg.

Ashfur glanced at Tigerstar. "How do you know who Snowkit is???"

* * *

Knothole...

"I KNEW YOU WERE DOING SOMETHING!" Sonic shouted. "Your sentence is extended, and give me that stuff." Somehow, without opening the cage, Sonic took the camera and the index cards.

"I get a phone call," Cinderpaw hissed.

Sonic sighed and handed her the phone. "Here you go."

* * *

Den of Moon...

A yellow she-cat, completely lost, was staring around at the moon. Why in the world was she at the moon?

BRING BRING!

She missed her caller ID sooooooooooo much. The yellow she-cat picked up the phone."

"Saria, you've got to help me!" Cinderpaw pleaded.

"Cinderpaw, where are you?" Saria Fox demanded. "I have no idea what's going on."

"I'll come over later. I'm....busy. Just call Firefrost and Saria and say DFA. Can you do that?"

"Sure, since their numbers are on this index card...they have phones?" Saria Fox asked.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

* * *

_Knothole...

Cinderpaw hung up after Saria Fox said sure.

"Phone call's up. Give me the phone."

* * *

Three phone calls and a decision later...

"Homicidal Psycho Jungle Cat!" Saria hissed. "That Spottedpaw said her name was Saria. Can you believe it???"

"Just turn the camera on," Firefrost growled.

Blip!

"Welcome back to Daring for Amusement! Due to some....inconveniences...I am now doing the show with Saria. Our second dare is for Spottedpaw13!" Firefrost explained.

Spottedpaw13 suddenly appeared with a red face and was barely unable to stop laughing. Finally, she managed to calm herself down. "Don't ask," she muttered.

"Why were you laughing?" Firefrost demanded.

"Luigi hit Toadette with a Super Hammer, and Mario thought Luigi's head was a teedy bear-" Spottedpaw13 began to explain before her face got red again and she tried not to laugh some more. A note suddenly appeared in Firefrost's hands.

"Paper Mario Bros.? Door? I'm not one thousand years old!" Firefrost stared at the note before tossing it away. "Anyway, let's start the dare."

* * *

Spottedpaw13's cave....er, The Den of Author...

**(Note to self: Mother thinks my room is like a cave.)**

Dovepaw let out an evil laugh as she tore apart the Tails doll and the Sonic doll in Spottedpaw13's...um...cave. Then she broke all of the games having anything to do with Sonic.

"Tails!" Spottedpaw13 gasped. Then she walked over to the remains of Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic 2, Sonic 3, Sonic & Knuckles, and Sonic Spinball. "No!" Then she saw the broken Mario and Sonic At the Olympic Games and the broken Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood.

"rrrrrrrrrAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Spottedpaw13 growled and she then killed Dovepaw. The Author then picked up her cell phone and called Ivypaw.

"Yes?"

"YOU OWE ME FOR YOUR SISTER BREAKING MY STUFF!" Spottedpaw13 hissed. As soon as she thought the camera was on, she stared at the computer screen and starting laughing. "RAPTOR HAWK REMAINS ANONYMOUS!!!!!!"

* * *

Stop talking about other people's stories, SPOTTEDPAW13!

Firefrost shivered. "Anyway, next is Spottedleaf. Until further notice, all the dares in this episode except for the last one are from xXJedi Knight BlazeXx. The last one was from Moonstream-Sunstripe."

* * *

"Firestar!" Spottedleaf shouted as she ran over to Firestar.

Sandstorm narrowed her eyes, brushing her blaster with her tail. She picked up her prized Spottedleaf-shooting-blaster and shot Spottedleaf.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! **(Author's Note: Do the Mario!)

* * *

**"Disturbing. Do the Mario, that was random," Firefrost muttered. "Anyway, I have just been informed that this episode is not surprisingly dedicated to Spottedpaw13's new strongest Pokemon, a level 100 Arceus holding a Spooky Plate. Now, let's do the next dare, who's for Tigerstar and Hawkfrost."

* * *

Wrestling Arena...

"We are against wrestling!" all of the characters Spottedpaw13 has created suddenly shouted.

Tigerstar shrugged and somehow won the match. Of course, it may have something to do with the fact that he lit Hawkfrost's tail on fire and Hawkfrost ran out of the arena, but who knows? Hawkfrost got sent into outerspace with nothing but the clothes......FUR....on his back and his burning tail.

"GREAT STARCLAN, IT BURNS!"

* * *

Emerald Hill Zone...

Firefrost looked angry. "You're not supposed to know where we are filming! Next is Cinderheart, Spottedleaf, Sandstorm, Hollyleaf, Mistyfoot, Leopardstar, Mousefur, Squirrelflight and Leafpool!"

* * *

Wrestling Arena...

Cinderheart, Spottedleaf, Sandstorm, Hollyleaf, Mistyfoot, Leopardstar, Mousefur, Squirrelflight and Leafpool got tossed over a rope. Somehow, Squirrelflight won the Diva's Battle Royal by throwing fire at everyone (what is with these cats' obsession with fire?), and somehow Spottedleaf lost because A. She does nothing but try to warn Firestar about things he can NEVER figure out, B. Spottedpaw13 hates Spottedleaf, and C. She fell down first.

Does anyone see logic in fish? Because Spottedpaw13 sure doesn't.

* * *

Emerald Hill Zone..

Firefrost passed out for now apparent reason. Ravenpaw appeared and threw him out of the way. "Next is Firestar, Graystripe, Lionblaze and Jayfeather!"

Saria narrowed her eyes. "This chapter is boring."

Ravenpaw thew a pie at Saria. "What do you think of it now?"

Spottedpaw13 suddenly appeared and had a mad laughing fit. "Don't ask stupid questions!"

"THIEF!" Sonic the Hedgehog screamed as he ran by them to finish the level.

* * *

Wrestling Arena....

"I have been informed that this is a Fatal Four Way Match and that it has something to do with pinning cats down!" a random voice shouted.

Graystripe shrugged and pinned Firestar down.

The referee then announced that Graystripe had won and Firestar had lost, and Jayfeather and Lionblaze couldn't do a thing about it because Spottedpaw13 hates Lionblaze.

* * *

Chemical Plant Zone...

Firefrost was back on the screen, but he vomitted, so Ravenpaw pushed him out of the way again. "Firestar and Spottedleaf will be sent to Tatooine and Graystripe and Squirrelflight will be sent to Naboo. Our next dare, from....................."

Firefrost pulled Ravenpaw off of the screen. "Well, that was our last dare. See you later in some time I don't care about!"

"...I do!" Ravenpaw shouted as Saria turned the camera off.

* * *

Knothole...

"Released!" Sonic the Hedgehog from THIS timeline opened the two cages, STILL not realizing the wall was missing even though we never said that he didn't realize that, and walked away to go run to Robotropolis and cause some other stupid mission that involves saving him.

"YAY!" Cinderpaw grinned and teleported away.

"Why didn't she do that earlier?" Sunstripe asked as a screen popped up. The screen was showing the events at Mount Gfghjdghjsdhglshlskhf. Cinderpaw suddenly appeared over the lava, fell into the volcano, and died. Spottedpaw13 then brought her back to life and destroyed the imaginary volcano.

"That's why," Moonstream mused. "She was right!"

"Hurray for correctness!" Moonstream-Sunstripe added.

* * *

**Disclaimer 2: I do not own....  
Knothole  
Moonstream  
Sunstripe  
Moonstream-Sunstripe  
Sonic 2  
Ravenpaw  
Paper Mario Bros.: The Thousand Year Door**

**I do own other things in this chapter, but they wish to remain anonymous.**

**What was that? I don't respond to awesomely smart questions because I don't know the answers.**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	15. I have a Duty

**I hope you enjoyed this. By the way, I fired Ravenpaw. Goodbye.**

**I have a duty, and I will complete it.**

**

* * *

**Someone blew their nose in a tissue as Spottedpaw13 padded up to a podium.

"We are here to recognize a death of a loved one. Please rize and say your opinion about fish," Spottedpaw13 told the audience, acting bored, as well as showing no emotion.

Cinderpaw rose. "I love fish."

Spottedpaw rose. "I hate fish."

Firefrost, who had been sobbing for the third day in a row, stood. "I have never eaten fish and do not know my opinion."

"Your opinions are respected. I happen to hate fish myself." Spottedpaw tapped the podium with a gavel. "You may be seated.

"We are here to mourn the loss of one of the most random TV shows ever created. And I'll tell you, the murderer is in this room. Yup, it was me."

Firefrost growled. "MURDERER!"

"Lack of interest," Spottedpaw13 justified herself. "All great things end someday. We have an episode to run, remember?"

Cinderpaw turned to the camera. "Hello, this is Cinderpaw, reporting to you live from the funeral of Daring for Amusement. You heard right, the funeral of Daring for Amusement. We are now running the last episode before the show ends forever."

Firefrost gave Spottedpaw13 a death glare, but the yellow she-cat didn't say a word as she disappeared.

"Our first dare is for Tigerstar," Spottedpaw added as Tigerstar appeared.

"A funeral?" Tigerstar grumbled. "Aren't you being a little dramatic?"

"Hush, this was a good show back in its prime," Cinderpaw hissed.

"Plus, I don't think that it ever left its prime. Its prime lasted through all 15 episodes," Spottedpaw added. "Anyway, Tigerstar, XxRandom NemesisxX dares you to commit suicide."

* * *

_Tap Tap_. "We are here to recognize the death of an evil ShadowClan leader."

"I didn't die!" Tigerstar grinned. "I totally faked it!" the evil villain laughed as he made his escape, but found himself surrounded by Firefrost, Cinderpaw, Spottedpaw, and Saria.

"Darn," Tigerstar muttered as he committed suicide.

* * *

Cinderpaw rubbed her eyes. "The rest of our dares are from xXJedi Blaze KnightXx. First is Spottedleaf."

Spottedleaf appeared, with a piece of cake and a balloon tied around her tail. Turns out StarClan was actually having a party because of this event.

"Go jump in a voolcanic pit," Spottedpaw ordered.

Spottedleaf shrugged and followed the order. Then she partyed with StarClan again.

"Next is Tigerstar," Firefrost sniffed as Tigerstar and Firestar appeared. And you thought FIRESTAR was taping? No, actually Runningstar was taping, because we fired Firestar too.

"Tigerstar, take this firebomb." Cinderpaw handed it to him. "Now throw it at Firestar."

Tigerstar grinned, finally feeling like he had fans, and threw the firebomb at Firestar. Apparently Spottedpaw13 doesn't like Firestar at all, because the orange leader collapsed and lost lives until he only had one left.

"Dramatic scene alert!" Spottedpaw grinned. "Spiderleg!"

Spiderleg appeared.

"Jump in a lake with large pieces of stones tied to your legs."

Spiderleg groaned.

* * *

**Hello, this is a random ad. We, meaning I, know that I am a bad writer right now. I'd like to see YOU writing something this good at midnight. Now back to the program.

* * *

**Spiderleg dragged himself to the lake. The annoying tom (yes, we agree on something) gasped for breath. "How am I supposed to jump in when I can't move my hindlegs?"

"Effort his half of the battle," a voice told him from nowhere. Then it let out an evil cackle.

"Spottedpaw13! I'd recognize that stupid laugh anywhere," Spiderleg muttered. Suddenly, a 900 ton weight dropped on his head. Realizing it was useless to insult those in higher power than him, Spiderleg managed to jump into the lake. And then he died.

* * *

"Possible rating rise alert," Spottedpaw muttered. "It's Spottedpaw13's turn."

"What do you mean wrestling rocks?" Spottedpaw13 demanded. I stand incorrected. But now I stand corrected. Yes, this is very confusing. It's mean to be.

"You..." Cinderpaw blushed. "You have to kiss Ravenpaw."

Spottedpaw13's face went red. "Excuse me for a moment. The next five awkward moments were spent listening to Spottedpaw13's stupid laugh from off camera, and when she finally came back she was grinning. "Ah, that was good. Now seriously, what is it."

Cinderpaw blished again. "You have to kiss Ravenpaw."

Spottedpaw13's face went blue. "Great! I just fired him! He's going to kill me!"

"Oxygen, we need oxygen!" Spottedpaw yowled as Spottedpaw13 changed the rating to T and fainted.

* * *

**Hello, this is your friendly neighborhood ANNOYING YOU committe (FNAYC) The FNAYC would like to let you know that Who Wants to be a Clan Leader is currently canceled due to lack of television interest. Actually, it's more of a television interest than a lack of it, I guess it's a lack of feeling like writing it. Laziness. Happy National Pie Day.

* * *

**Spottedpaw13 woke up. "That wasn't a dream, was it?"

"I'm afraid not," Spottedpaw replied. _This should totally have been an Overly Dramatic Scene Alert, not a Possible Rating Rise Alert. What was I thinking? At least the rating rised._

Spottedpaw13 sighed and teleported Ravenpaw to them. She kissed him on the cheek and teleported him away. 'What, you never specified how or anything," she muttered before fainting again. Sometimes writing about this stuff made her feel queasy.

Firefrost shivered. "Next is Cinderheart."

Cinderheart and Lionblaze appeared. "I LOVE YOU!" Cinderheart grinned, looking Lionblaze straight in the eye. Cinderpaw resisted the urge to throw up, and the two disappeared.

"Well, that worked out," Spottedpaw commented. "Icepaw."

Icepaw and Lionblaze appeared.

"Hey, is this a misprint?" Firefrost asked. "It's the same as the last one!"

"Just get on with it," Cinderpaw rolled her eyes.

"Hey, is this a misprint?" Firefrost asked. "It's the same as the last one!"

"Just get on with it," Cinderpaw rolled her eyes, feeling like this had happened before. "Icepaw, tell Lionblaze you love him."

Icepaw turned a panicked glance to Spottedpaw13. "Didn't you have a story idea where I was destined to be evil and he was destined to be good but the obvious happened and we had magical powers and stuff and we fought to the death and you brought in your whole 'the powers of good are stronger than those of evil' thing, and I had the evil powers but won anyway-"

"Hey, I gave that up like 3 months ago," Spottedpaw13 rolled her eyes. She had never gotten past the tenth line of Twisted Fates. "Just get on with it.

"Lionblaze, I love you," Icepaw whispered. "NOT!"

"It works," Cinderpaw shrugged, and the two disappeared. "Next is Graystripe."

Graystripe appeared wearing a tutu. "We already used this joke."

"Whatever. Choose between Millie or Silverstream," Firefrost told him.

"Silverstream is kind of dead," Graystripe pointed out. "Millie." And with that he disappeared.

"This is going by fast," Spottedpaw mumbled.

"Crowfeather," Cinderpaw mewed as the tom appared. "Pick between Leafpool or Feathertail."

"......Feathertail," Crowfeather finally decided. And the gray tom disappeared.

"Nightcloud!" Spottedpaw spat as the named cat appeared. "Jump off of a cliff! Everyone hates you!"

Nightcloud shivered and jumped off of a cliff.

"And that's it."

* * *

"Please lower the casket," Spottedpaw13 mewed without emotion. Firefrost and Cinderpaw groaned but lowered the casket into the grave. Saria put the dirt back over it.

"Daring for Amusement is officially dead," Cinderpaw's voice trembled as she reported. "This is the Weird channel, and I'm Cinderpaw."

* * *

**I kind of gave Cinderpaw a reporter role. I can almost see her doing it.**

**But yeah, I kind of lost interest in it, so I firgured it was best to end it.**

**I had a duty, and it was completed. Badly completed, but completed nonetheless. **

**Sprry to disappoint everyone, but all great things end.**

**~Spottedpaw13~**

**P.S. At this point we will no longer except dares and EXTREMELY LIKELY won't start up anything similar to this again. So if you have to beg, beg. Otherwise.....just review or something.  
**


End file.
